Paternity Revealed
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: Vince McMahon is knows for cheating on Linda, but when he does it again and the cheating produce a child who Vince doesn't tell Linda for 31 years, what is going to happen when he finally revealed the other child?
1. Chapter 1 background

Paternity Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that will appearance in this story and that include the McMahon family, John Cena, Triple H.

**Author Notes: **I do own several that will appearance in this story. John Cena and Stephanie McMahon are not having affair in this story as like my other stories.

**Background**

Vince McMahon had a loving wife in Linda McMahon and three beautiful children, in Shane McMahon, and twins Valentin and Stephanie McMahon. One night Linda told Vince she loss they fourth child as Vince try to comfort her, she refuse his comfort and threw him out of the house for the night.

Vince left without putting up a fight against his wife who is obvious devastate by the loss of their child. Vince end up at local bar where he got so drunk that a woman refuse to let him drove drunk and she took him back to her apartment. In addition, that where things heated up between them, unexpected.

The next morning Vince woke up not in his bed and he did not know where he was for the moment until a woman walks into the bedroom that was not his wife and saw that Vince was wake. They talk for a few minute where she told him that they had sex. After speak she leave the room allowed Vince to get dress, and he walks out of the bedroom and then the staircase where he finds the woman on the phone and she looked up he quietly left the apartment.

As he got in his car and drove off, he thought to himself I am not going to Linda about this now, knowing she is grief for the loss of our fourth child, this would killing her to know that he unexpected cheat on her. Vince chose to kept silence about him having sex with another woman.

Vince never saw the woman again. Until about five years later when he walks into a boutique look for a birthday present for Linda, and that when he finally saw the woman he slept with five year ago. And she looked gorgeous he was going to talk to her when a little girl come out from behind the counter, say mommy lunch time, and that when Vince got his first looked at the little girl.

The woman attend to her daughter and told her they would eat after she help the gentleman and the little girl looked up at him and say okay mommy. As she ran, back behind the counter and disappeared. Vince asks if the little girl was his, and the woman responds yes. She told him they can paternity test if he wants. He nodded and they took the paternity test and the test revealed that the little girl was indeed his. However, he could not demand custody knowing how that little girl come bout. He told her he would found way to contribution to support his child with her. Even though, the woman never asks him for anything.

Even though it was very hard for Vince to contribute know his had three other mouth to feed, and was trying to building a successful business in the WWE. However, the woman never really cares, and she demands anything from him, she raises her daughter all on her own, with Vince in shadows.

**The main characters: **

Vince McMahon, 66; CEO and Chairman of the WWE

Linda McMahon 63

Valentin McMahon 35; Executive Senior Vice President of the WWE and my character

Kacie McMahon, 35; WWE employee and my character

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque 35; Executive Vice President of creating writer

Paul "Triple H" Levesque 43, COO of the WWE

Savannah Delgado 62; my character

Cicely Savannah Delgado; 31, my character

John Cena, 35;


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

Paternity Revealed

**Prologue **

For 31 years, Vince kept his illegitimate child a big secret for his family especially from his wife Linda who he loves very much, even though he cheats on her. In addition, he turns his cheats into storyline. However, when he did the later storyline with him having an illegitimate child, it was weird for lot of reason, his daughter Cicely was watching and she could not believe that her dad was do this, especially to his wife, and know that she is his illegitimate child to begin with.

Cicely decide that the day her husband cheats on her, was the day he was show the door. As she watch her other family, she had a two brothers and one sister, but what would happened when they finally found out about her, how would they react to her, being part of the family. Cicely knew all about her other family.

She did not like her half-sister husband Paul Levesque one bit. But she love her half-brother Valentin thought he was strong, independent guy who didn't take any crap from anyone, and she like that because she is just like that. Her mother Savannah raises her to be that to way.

Cicely finds love in one of her father WWE Superstars and that superstar was John Cena. They two met toward the end of 2009, and the romance quickly blossom. In 2010, Vince finds out that Cicely was dating John Cena and let just say he was not happy, but when Cicely told him she was in love and if he did anything to John, he would never see her again, and Vince could risk that.

John simple told Vince he was in love with Cicely and he never knew that she was his daughter, and he swore to him that he is not with her because she is his daughter. Vince smile and then he accept John being a part of Cicely life.

When John and Cicely were alone together, she told him that the McMahon do not know about her, because she is a result of one nightstand between her mother and dad. I do not know how they got together for night, and latterly I have been wondering how they are going to react to me being his daughter someday.

2011, Cicely finds out that she was pregnant and when she told John, he was beyond happy, he was thrilled. Cicely secretly called her dad and told him that she was pregnant and he was not too happy that she was pregnant before she got married. After talking with Cicely, Vince decides confronts Cena on the road about getting Cicely pregnant before he married her. John admits to him that they did not plan on it happen, this way, it just happened. However, he is planned on ask her to marry him and Vince was pleased to hear that.

Once John was off the road, he planned a romantic evening were he would propose to Cicely and after spend a lovely evening together, he pops the question to her who accept immediately, and the wedding planned began. After John proposes, Cicely secretly called her dad and told him the good news that she was getting married and he was happy for her.

However, Vince need to pray that she never find out about him confront Cena about the pregnancy. However, of course, that did not happened Cicely finds out about her dad confront her fiancé, she was not happy with him, and she told him so. Vince begs her not cut him off now, knowing that she is getting married and having a baby.

He miss so much of her grow up and he didn't want to miss out on the happiest day of her life and the second happiest day the birth of her baby. Cicely reluctant gave in, but she gave him another warn do not confront him again or else and Vince agree.

Nine months later on May 24, 2012, Cicely gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was promptly name Sara Alexandria Cena. As Cicely and John wedding day draw even closer she want her dad to walk her down the aisle but before that happen Vince need to his family about her, because she didn't want him to yell at by his wife Linda for disappearance for hours on end that day.

What is going to happen when Linda finally finds out about Cicely? Then there Shane, Valentin and Stephanie tell them about their half-sister.


	3. Chapter 3 Vince & Linda argue

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3- Vince and Linda argue **

Vince sat in his office on his cellphone talking Cicely who want to know if he told his wife Linda about her yet.

**Vince: **Cicely, sweetheart telling my wife Linda about you it is not going to be easy. He said

**Cicely: **Dad, I am not asking for invited to thanksgiving dinner. I do not want you getting yelling that all. She responds

**Vince: **I understand that sweetheart and I appreciate that too, but you do not know my wife Linda the way I do. Moreover, I know that we are going to fight over this, that why I have not told her about you sweetheart yet. Something happened 31 years ago, before you were conceiving by your mother and I. Just be patience with me okay. I will tell her I promise you because I want to walks you down the aisle on your wedding day. By the way, when is the wedding? He asked

**Cicely: **You will find out the date after I know that you tell your wife Linda. She responds.

**Vince: **Sweetheart you are very funny.

**Cicely: **Yes, I know someone told me that.

**Vince: **How is my beautiful granddaughter Sara doing? He asked

**Cicely: **Sara is doing well. She is a happy baby girl. She responds.

**Vince: **Good and, you sweetheart how are you doing? He asked

**Cicely: **Me, I am good, dad. She said, as Sara begun to fuss and Vince heard his granddaughter.

**Vince: **Sound like my grandbaby is summoned you. I love you, sweetheart. And kiss Sara for me. He said

**Cicely: **I love you, too, dad and I will. Bye. She responds.

**Vince: **Bye. He said, as they hang up the phone.

Vince sat there thinking how on to tell Linda about his daughter Cicely he knew a fight would break out between them, because he chooses to keep her a secret. Vince was only thinking of Linda knowing she had losing their fourth child and that is his exactly reason for not saying anything about him cheating on her, 31 years ago. He knew this was going to be devastated for Linda to hear that he fathering another child with another woman other than her. He knew his philandering knew no boundary but he has stopped his cheating ways all together because he secretly went to therapy for his philandering.

Vince decide to go home and gets this over. He left the headquarters and head home to his beautiful wife Linda. Two hours later, he arrives home, and walks into the house and he smells something wonderful being cooked. He walks toward the kitchen inside and there was Linda cooked dinner. He walks over to her and snakes his arms around her waist and she jump a bit.

**Vince: **Relax honey it along me. He said

**Linda: **Vince you scared to death. She said

**Vince: **I am sorry. Whom else were you excepting? He asked

**Linda: **No one. Your home early.

**Vince: **Linda were expecting someone else. He said joke

**Linda: **You finds out my secret. She said joke back.

**Vince: **You wounded me Linda. He said

**Linda: **Sorry.

**Vince: **Who is he? He asked sound like a jealous husband

**Linda: **Umm- that actor from those movies that Valentin watch. Oh, what his name- umm-umm- oh yeah Pierce Brosnan. She said joke.

**Vince: **Pierce Brosnan. Please I have more to offer you then he does, honey. He said, as he walk over to the chair and sat down.

**Linda: **Yes, do you, sweetheart. You didn't answer my question though. Why are you home early? She asked

**Vince: **I thought I would come home early and have dinner with my beautiful lovely wife tonight, instead of staying at the office. Is that crime? He asked jokingly

**Linda: **No, of course not. She responds

They had dinner together and they joked throughout dinner. Vince knew he was runs out of time to tell Linda about Cicely.

**Linda: **Vince honey, what on your mind? She asked

**Vince: **Something that I need to tell you. He responds.

**Linda: **And what is that Vince. She said

**Vince: **Promise me that you will hear me at out before blow up. He said

**Linda: **You ask me that it sound serious.

**Vince: **Linda.

**Linda: **I promise to hear you at out first before I blew up at you. She said

**Vince: **Well, for 31 years I have been keeping a secret from you. (As he clear his throat) umm- I uhh- I cheat on you 31 years ago. He said

**Linda: **You lie to me 31 years ago, when you told me that you slept at your mom house. How could you do that to me Vincent? She asked

**Vince: **Linda you promise to hear me at out.

**Linda: **Hear you out Vincent you fucking cheat on me. She said, as she stood up from the chair and walks out of the kitchen. Vince followed her out of the kitchen Linda walked in the livingroom.

**Vince: **Linda, listen to me please.

**Linda: **Why should I huh, you scumbag. It is the same old story with you anyway Vincent. I am sick and tired of this story. She asked angrily

**Vince: **Linda it would have never happen, if you didn't throw me out the house that night.

**Linda: **O, do not blame me for your cheating ways Vincent.

**Vince: **Linda I am not blame but you did throw me out, that night. I know that you remember what happen 31 years ago, I tried to comfort you, but you told me do not touch me and that I will never touch me again. You blame me for the miscarriage.

**Linda: **Vincent I do not need a reminder of what I did that night. However, I clearly remember you did not put up much of a fight on leave though. She said

**Vince: **I was not going to fight Linda, knowing what you went through all right. He said

**Linda: **It still does not change what you did Vincent. She said

**Vince: **Yes, I know that Linda. After I walk of the house, drive off and I end up at the local bar where I got blind drunk. More overly, some woman stops me, from get in my car and drive off I could have killed someone and myself if this woman did not stop me. I am grateful to the woman who save me and other peoples who were on the road that night when I chose to gets blind drunk. He said

**Linda: **So you gratefully was sleeping with her. She asked firmly

**Vince: **No, I do not remember everything that happens after getting blind drunk,

**Linda: **Vincent, I hardly believe that you do not remember everything that happens after you got drunk. I know you very well. So stop the lying and tell me the true, damn. She yell at him.

**Vince: **Linda darling-

**Linda: **Right now Vincent do not use pet names with me.

**Vince: **This is the true, when I woke up the next morning I realize that I was not home. It took me a few second to gather myself when the woman who save me, walk into the bedroom. We spoke for a few minute and then she told me we had sex. He said

**Linda: **I do not want to hear that. She said

**Vince: **Anyway, she walk out of the bedroom again allowed me to get dress and after I got dress I walk out the bedroom down the staircase and saw her on the phone talk, and she looked up at me, and I just walk out of the apartment. And I swear to you that I never saw her again. Until about five years later. He said

**Linda: **You saw her again and you cheat again. She said angrily, as she slaps him in the face

**Vince: **Ouch, why did you slap me? He said, as he rub his cheek

**Linda: **You scumbag you slept with her again five years later. She said in a dangerous tone of voice.

**Vince: **Linda, I swear on my father grave that I never slept with her again. Please let me explain what happen I walk into this boutique looking for a birthday present for you and there she was, she was going to help me when-

**Linda: **When what Vincent? She asked through clinch teeth, here was the moment that he was dredge because once he tell her about Cicely things were going change forever, the secret will be out in the open.

**Vince: **My one nightstand it-

**Linda: **It what Vincent? She asked angrily.

**Vince: **It produce a child, Linda. He exclaimed, as he there stood and watch his wife face, change.

**Linda: **A child. She said

**Vincent: **Yes, a little girl comes out from behind the counter saying mommy, mommy lunchtime. And she attention to her daughter and told her that they would have lunch once she help me. And the little girl looked up at me, smile and say okay mommy. And she went back behind the counter. And she stood up and looked at me. And I ask her if the little girl was mine, and she nodded yes. Then she told me if I want a paternity test we would take one. So I take the test and it turn out that I was the little girl father. He said

**Linda: **So what the guilty has been eating at you all of these Vincent? She asked with her arms cross of her chest.

**Vince: **No, I did not tell you because you lost our fourth child, and I knew you would be devastated to finds out that I had another baby with someone other than you, okay. I was thinking about you and your health Linda.

**Linda: **Oh, how thought of you to think of me Vincent. Were you thinking about me Vincent when your screw this woman, huh? She asked

**Vince: **Linda-

**Linda: **Why now huh, why after all these years. You finally decide to confess to me that you cheat on me 31 years ago. She asked angrily

**Vince: **(as he's exhale) because daughter is getting married and she want me to walked her down the aisle but I cannot do that unless I tell you about her.

**Linda: **Oh, how nice your other daughter feeling that way.

**Vince: **Linda she is innocent here she did not ask for this situation okay. She does not want me getting yell at by you because I will not be home on that day, for hours on end. He said

**Linda: **And when is the wedding? She asked

**Vince: **I do not know yet. I will finds out once I tell her that I told you about her. Why?

**Linda: **No reason.

**Vince: **Linda do not get any idea on crasher her wedding.

**Linda: **Do not tell me what to do Vincent Kennedy McMahon I will do as I please. She said

**Vince: **Yeah, I know but my daughter does not deserve her special day ruin. He said, as he walk out of the livingroom and then out of the house, he need some air.


	4. Chapter 4 two different talk

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4** -two different conversations

After Vince walked out of the house again, Linda calls her son Valentin and ask him to come over she need to talk to him. Linda could trust her son Valentin he was always there for her, whenever she needs him. He was her baby boy, her youngest by only 45 minutes. While Valentin left his wife and two kids to go to his parents. Meanwhile Vince arrives at Cicely house to talk her.

**Cicely: **By looking at you I am assume here it did not go well with your wife Linda. She said

**Vince: **Yes. He said, as he let out a frustrated sigh.

**Cicely: **Dad tells me what happened between you and your wife. She asked

**Vince: **It when like I told you it would we end up fighting over what happened 31 years ago. He responds

**Cicely: **That is it; you fought with your wife over me. She said

**Vince: **Cicely sweetheart you do not need to know how my fight with my wife. He said

**Cicely: **Dad I am the reason you fought with your wife in the first place.

**Vince: **No you are not the reason Cicely. I made the choice of not telling her 31 years the true I lie to my wife for various reason. Now I am paying for that choice that I made. However, you are not a mistake Cicely.

**Cicely: **Dad, I am your illegitimate your child. You did not plan to have with my mother. I am the result of one nightstand between you and my mother. You cannot deny that fact. She said

**Vince: **I know that Cicely.

**McMahon Mansion: **

Valentin arrives at his parents', Linda let him and they went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

**Valentin: **Mom what is wrong? He asked

**Linda: **Your dad and I had fight. She responds

**Valentin: **What did you and dad fight about mom? He asked

**Linda: **(as she slow exhale) we fought over his cheating on me. She responds.

**Valentin: **What? When did dad cheat on your mom? He said

**Linda: **A long time ago, honey.

**Valentin: **Wait let me get this straight you and dad fought over him cheat on you a longtime ago.

**Linda: **Yes, umm- 31 years ago, I miscarriage and when I told your dad he tries to comfort me, but I refuse his comfort so I throw your dad out the house. So he left and he says, that he end up at the local bar and he got blind drunk and some woman save him from getting in his car and drive drunk where he could have killed someone or himself that night. And he slept with her, and –

**Valentin: **And what mom? He asked

**Linda: **Your dad one nightstand produces a child. A daughter. You have a half-sister. She responds.

**Valentin: **A half-sister. What is her name Mom? He asked

**Linda: **I do not know her name Valentin. She responds

**Cicely & John house: **

**Cicely: **Dad, why did you lie to her 31 years ago? She asked

**Vince: **Linda had a miscarriage 31 years ago, right before I slept with your mother. (as he exhale) and I try to comfort her but she refuse my comfort and threw me out of the house. In addition, I end getting so drunk that your mother save me from drive drunk and let just say we slept together.

**Cicely: **Nicely put dad, but I am a grown woman you can say the word sex. Anyway, you lie to protect her.

**Vince: **Yes, she would have been devastated know she was grieved for the loss of our fourth child.

**Cicely: **Okay, I can understand that. but-

**Vince: **Sweetheart there is not but here. I lie and I am paying for it that all. He said

**McMahon Mansion: **

**Valentin: **Mom are not you being a little hard on dad here. I mean yes he lie to you I understand that one, but he has a very good reason for his lying to you. You were grieving the loss of your fourth child. He said

**Linda: **It how he lying Valentin, that what hurt the most. He told me that he spend the night at Grandma Vicky. When in fact he spend the night with a total stranger and having sex with her –

**Valentin: **Mom are you say that you do not believe dad when he say that he was blind drunk. He said

**Linda: **I do not know what to believe right now Valentin. Your dad has cheating numerous times on me, and he turn his cheating in storylines for the family business. In addition, I know that I forgive him every time, but this time I do not know if I can forgive him for this. She said, as she stood up and walks away from her son.

Now that Valentin about his half-sister Shane and Stephanie are the two left to tells, but someone is not going to be please with another McMahon.

Is a war about to break out among the family? What is going to happen now?


	5. Chapter 5 Valentin meet Cicely

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 5- Valentin meets his half-sister Cicely

Savannah walk in into her daughter Cicely office and she smiled of course Cicely was sitting at her desk looked over papers. Savannah gave up partially control of the businesses to Cicely.

**Savannah: **Cicely. She said, as Cicely looked up and saw her mama in her office and she smile.

**Cicely: **Good morning mama. She said, as Savannah sat down in the chair.

**Savannah: **Good morning, my baby. Have your spoken with your dad since yesterday afternoon. She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, I saw my dad last night and he did not look so good mama. She responds

**Savannah: **And what happened? She asked

**Cicely: **Well, (as she leaned back in her char) last night he fought with his wife over what happened 31 years ago. I did not want that to happened mama. I feel kind of, bad for dad what he is going through. She responds.

**Savannah: **Cicely my sweet girl, it is not your fault that your dad choose to lie her in the first place. She said

**Cicely: **I know that mama. However, I feel kind of responsibility because I told him to tell her about me. She said

**Savannah: **Cicely only because you want him to walk you down the aisle that is not a crime baby girl, in fact I think it was a lovely gesture on your part for wanting him there on your very especially day. Now did your dad tell you why he lies to her 31 years ago? She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, mama. Umm- 31 years ago, Linda had a miscarriage and lost their fourth child and when she told dad about the miscarriage, he tries to comfort her. However, she refuses his comfort and threw him out of the house that night and you know the rest mama. She said, as Savannah felt bad for Linda losing her fourth child.

**Savannah: **I feel bad for her.

**Cicely: **I do too, mama. I cannot even begin to imagine what that is like. From the moment I find out that I was pregnant with Sara, I was on cloud nine mamas. She said, as Savannah knew exactly what her daughter meant, she feel the same way.

**Savannah: **I know sweetheart, I was on cloud nine when I find out that I was pregnant with you. Linda must have felt the same way too when she found out that she was pregnant for a fourth time. She said

**WWE headquarters: **

Vince was in his office try to concentrate on his works but he was failing miserable because he kept thinking about Linda and their fights from last night. As he sat there, he never notices his son Valentin walking into his office, who notices that he was somewhere. He closes the door slight and then walks over to the desk.

**Valentin: **Dad? He said, as Vince snap out of his thoughts about Linda and saw his second son in his office.

**Vince: **Hi, Valentin, I did not hear you come. He said

**Valentin: **I can see that. Are you okay? He asked, as he sat down in the chair.

**Vince: **Me, I am fine son. Just do some thinking that all. He responds

**Valentin: **Dad I know about you and mom fighting last night. He said

**Vince: **Your mom told you. He said

**Valentin: **Yes, last night. Umm-

**Vince: **Valentin if you want to know about your half-sister just ask. He said

**Valentin: **What is her name dad? He asked

**Vince: **Your half-sister name is Cicely Savannah. He responds.

**Valentin: **Cicely Savannah that name sound so familiar.

**Vince: **There are a couple of stores here in Connecticut that bears that name that why it is so familiar to you. He said

**Valentin: **You mean that dress store that Kacie shopping is own by my half –sister? He asked

**Vince: **Yes. In addition, a restaurant bears the name Savannah that she owned too. There is a coffee Café too that she owned too. In addition, I do believe she owned a nightclub here to in Connecticut. She owned two hotels as well. He responds.

**Valentin: **Wow. Umm- dad if you do not mind I would like to meet my half-sister Cicely. He asked

**Vince: **Okay, would you like to go right now and met her. He said

**Valentin: **Right this minute? He asked

**Vince: **Yes. He responds.

**Valentin: **I would love too. He said

**Vince: **Then let go. He said, as he stood up, Valentin follow his dad, and they walked out of the office.

They got on the elevator and took the elevator down to the lobby where they step off the elevator; walked out of the headquarters, and got in Vince car and he drove off to where Cicely is.

Hour later, Vince pull up to the Warehouse that bears the name Cicely. They got out of the car walk toward the warehouse, and went inside where one the workers told Vince that Ms. Cicely is in her office. Vince and Valentin walks toward the office and inside where Cicely was.

Valentin saw his half-sister for the first time and she was beautiful she had blonde-haired that was pull into a ponytail. Cicely turn her head when she heard footstep and saw her dad and her half-brother Valentin, in her office she wave them in, as she continue her phone conversation.

**Cicely: **Yes, Mr. Brown you will get your delivery of coffee tomorrow at nine o'clock A.M. bye. She said, as she hangs up the phone. Hi.

**Vince: **Hi, sweetheart. Cicely this is your half-brother Valentin. He said

**Cicely: **Hi Valentin. She said, sweetly

**Valentin: **Hello, there Cicely it is nice to meet. He said

**Cicely: **It is nice to meet you too. Please sit down. Miguel? She called, as Miguel walked into the office when Cicely called for him.

**Miguel: **Yes, boss. He said

**Cicely: **Miguel, I need you to get this order ready for Mr. Brown. It has to be delivery by nine A.M. tomorrow morning. Okay. She said

**Miguel: **Yes, boss I get to work on this order right way for you. He said, as he took the order slip from Cicely.

**Cicely: **Thank you Miguel. She said

**Miguel: **You are welcome. He said, as he walked out of the office.

**Vince: **Busy today? He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, very busy today. How are you doing dad? She asked

**Vince: **I am okay. He responds, as the phone again.

**Cicely: **Excuse me. (as she pick up the phone) good afternoon, Cicely warehouse. Cicely speaking. She said

**Voice: **Boss is it me Amando from the restaurant. He said

**Cicely: **Yes, Amando is there a problem at the restaurant. She responds

**Amando: **Kind of boss.

**Cicely: **Amando, what is the problem? She asked

**Amando: **Well boss I am standing in front of the order of coffees and there are cases of coffee missing. He responds

**Cicely: **Amando that is not possible. Did you check the orders twice?

**Amando: **Yes, boss, and I am coming short on cases of coffees. He responds

**Cicely: **Okay, hold on a sec let me look at the order slip. (As she grabs the order slips for the restaurant) okay let see here: there should be three cases of regular coffee, three cases of decaffeinated coffee. In addition, there should be three cases of hazelnut. Three more cases of French vanilla. There should be four cases of hot coca and chocolate milk. She said

**Amando: **The three cases of decaffeinated coffee are missing along with the cases of French vanilla and the four cases of hot coca. In addition, the new flavor of cinnamon. He said

**Cicely: **All right, I know who make the delivery I will take care of it. Did my mom show you how to use the new cappuccino machine? She asked

**Amando: **Yes, boss that why I did not looked over the orders of coffee, because she was here give us all lesson on how to the cappuccino machine. He responds

**Cicely: **Amando it is okay. Bye. She said

**Amando: **Bye, boss. He said, as they hang up the phone.

**Cicely: **Ugh.

**Vince: **You day is get worse. He said

**Cicely: **Yes. (As the phone rang again) oh, stop ring today. (As she pick up) hello. She said

**Savannah: **Cicely it mom.

**Cicely: **Yes mom.

**Savannah: **Cicely I have extra cases of coffees here at Café cicely. She said

**Cicely: **That were they are.

**Savannah: **Huh?

**Cicely: **Amando calls and told me there were cases of coffees missing from the restaurant. Which mean that they were deliveries to café instead of the restaurant mom? She asked

**Savannah: **I will take these cases over to the restaurant ok. She responds

**Cicely: **Ok mom. She said, as she hangs up the phone.

**Vince: **You day sound likes mine.

**Cicely: **Not even, close dad. By the way, I forgot to tell you last night since you told your wife about me, my wedding day is December 1. She said

**Vince: **December 1 that is five months away. He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, seeing that my fiancé proposal to me last Christmas. Which remind me, Valentin would you and your wife like to be in my wedding seeing that two of my friends cannot be? She asked

**Valentin: **I would be honor to Cicely. However, I will not answer for my wife Kacie. I will let you know about her maybe tomorrow. He responds.

**Cicely: **Great. She said


	6. Chapter 6 Valentin get to know Cicely

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Valentin get to knows his sister Cicely

Vince left Valentin at the warehouse with Cicely so they could get to know each other.

**Valentin: **Umm- Cicely who are you marry? He asked

**Cicely: **Your former tag team partner John Cena. She responds, as Valentin was shocked.

**Valentin: **John Cena, my best friend. He said

**Cicely: **Yes. Valentin you are not going to be like ours dad are you? She asked, as Valentin look at her and he knows exactly what she meant.

**Valentin: **You can relax Cicely I maybe Vince's son, but I do not act like him most of the time. He responds and she smile and he saw her smile.

**Cicely: **Oh, good. She said

**Valentin: **You reaction tell me that dad was shock to learn that his daughter is dating one of his superstars? He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, it was no picnic Valentin. It got worse when I told him that he was become a grandfather again. She responds

**Valentin: **I could only imagine his reaction to that news.

**Cicely: **Let just say Valentin it was one of complete shock. She said

**Valentin: **Yep that sounds like him. Umm- when is your birthday Cicely? He asked

**Cicely: **October 21 I will 32 in two months. She responds

**Valentin: **That a couple of weeks after my mom birthday. He said

**Cicely: **Valentin what is your mom like? She asked

**Valentin: **My mom Linda is a sweet loving caring mom, who will probably accept you once she gets over her angry with dad. They have been together for a long, long time Cicely. I mean they began dating when my mom was only thirteen years old. They get married right before they went off to college. They been through everything together, and this is a big shocked to her, because of what happen 31 years ago. He responds

**Cicely: **I know Valentin.

**Valentin: **Cicely everything is going to just fine. He responds, as Savannah walk into the office.

**Savannah: **Excuse me sweetie I did not know that you have someone in your office. She said

**Cicely:** Mom it is ok. Mom, I would like you to meet my half-brother Valentin McMahon. Valentin this is my mom Savannah Delgado. She said as Valentin stood up and extends his hand.

**Valentin: **Hello, Ms. Delgado it is a pleasure to me you. He said, as Savannah shook hand with him.

**Savannah:** Hello there Valentin it is a pleasure to meet you too. She said

**Cicely: **Everything ok, at the restaurant mom. She said

**Savannah: **Yes, everything is fine the coffee has been delivery. We need to speak with Jose about his deliveries this is the second time he mess up Cicely. I cannot afford for this to happen again and will lose my customers.

**Cicely: **I understand mom, we will talk with him tomorrow morning about this. She said

**Savannah: **Good girl. You, John, and little Sara are still come to dinner. She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, first, I am going to drop Valentin off at his house then head home change and we will be right over for dinner. She responds

**Savannah: **Good. I am going to head home now a get dinner start. Valentine it was a pleasure to meet you again. She said

**Valentin: **It was a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Delgado. He said

**Savannah: **Bye sweet girl. Bye Valentin. She said

**Cicely: **Bye mom. She said

**Valentin: **Bye. (as she walks out of the office.) Now I see where you get your eyes Cicely. Wow, your mom has gorgeous blue eyes likes my mom does. He said

**Cicely: **Thank you. Well, you have beautiful eyes too you know. She said, as she turns off the laptop.

**Valentin: **I know I have my mom eyes. He said, as Cicely stood up walk around the desk.

**Cicely: **Ready to go. She said

**Valentin: **Yes. He said, as they walks out of the office and head out of the warehouse, and toward Cicely car.

They got in Cicely Jaguar, buckle their seatbelt and Cicely start the car, drove out of the parking lot, and drove off.

**Cicely: **Ok, which way. She said

**Valentin: **Go to the corner and make a right, and go four blocks. He said

**Cicely: **Um Valentin why do not you wrestling anymore? She asked

**Valentin: **Well, the board thought it would best if a McMahon were not around, for many of the wrestlers to complain too. I do not like it; I am in the prime of my wrestling career. I honestly believe Cicely it was my brother in law Paul doing that I was taking off the road. He said

**Cicely: **I would not put it pass him Valentin. To me he looks like a power hungry kind of guy.

**Valentin: **He is a power hungry guy. I do not like that, the board choose him over Stephanie or me to run the company, we are McMahon and it is ours birth rights to run the company. He said

**Cicely: **You ever think he might be behind that Valentin. I am sure you heard him say that the WWE was going to be his someday. She said

**Valentin: **Yea, I heard and it pisses me off too. I am the son of Vince I should be running thing, not him. He acts so arrogance, self-righteous. I do not like the current storyline that is going on. He is not fitting to be the COO of the WWE; he is making poor business choice. He said

**Cicely: **I know Valentin John been on the received hand of some of his decision that I do not like either. However, I am in no position to make demand to change that. Because I am not part of the McMahon family business. She said

**Valentin: **I know Cicely. Make a left. (as Cicely, make a left.) his newest thing wants the champions to hold the belts long. John could have won the WWE title at the 1000th epoxide of RAW, but no. He said

**Cicely: **I read on an internet that he has never been high on woman in wrestling. Moreover, to me that is just wrong knowing that your mom was the CEO and Stephanie is the most powerful woman in wrestling. She said

**Valentin: **I did not know that. Right here Cicely. He said, as Cicely stop the car.

**Cicely: **Here is my cellphone number to call me about Kacie. If you want to stop by, tomorrow I will be Savannah boutique. She said

**Valentin: **Okay. Bye. He said, as he unbuckle his seatbelt

**Cicely: **Bye. She said, as Valentin opened the car door and step out the car. Valentin close the door and Cicely drove off.


	7. Chapter 7Valentin tells Kacie

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 7- Valentin tells Kacie

After Cicely drop off her half-brother Valentin he walked up the driveway to the house, then up the stairs to the front door and he pull out his keys unlocked the door and then he turn the doorknob and opened the door. He walks inside the house and close the door behind him, and he locked the door again. Valentin place his briefcase on the table and he was then greets by two kids Cristian and Jessalyn.

**Cristian: **Daddy. He said, as Valentin saw they come toward him, and he knee down and opened his arms and they ran into his arms and he hugs them.

**Valentin: **Hi. He said, as he kisses them both of the cheeks.

**Jessalyn: **hi, daddy. Where were you? She asked

**Valentin: **I was taking care of some business. He responds.

**Cristian: **For the business? He asked, as Valentin stood up and walked into the livingroom with them.

**Valentin: **Well, yes and no. (As he sat down the couch.) Where is your mommy? He asked

**Jessalyn: **Mommy is in the kitchen. She said, as she ran off to get her mommy.

**Cristian: **Daddy what do you mean? He asked

**Valentin: **Well, I was meeting someone really especially to grandpa. He responds.

**Cristian: **Who daddy? He asked, as Kacie and Jessalyn walk into the livingroom.

**Kacie: **Hi. She said, as Valentin looked up and saw his wife.

**Valentin: **Hi. He said

**Cristina: **Daddy please answers my question. He said

**Valentin: **Well, Cris it is someone special to your grandpa. He said

**Kacie: **Who special to grandpa. He said, as Valentin looked up at her and then she saw what Valentin meant when she looked in his eyes.

**Jessalyn: **We will meet this someone daddy? She asked

**Valentin: **Yes, very soon. He responds.

**Kacie: **Why do not you two go play while daddy and I talk. She said, as she sat down on the couch next to Valentin.

**Cristian: **Ok, mommy. Come on Jess. He said, as they ran out of livingroom and down the hallway to playroom.

**Kacie: **You meet your half-sister today. She asked

**Valentin: **Yes. And baby let me tell you, she is beautiful, and very sweet. He responds.

**Kacie: **Really.

**Valentin: **Yeah, her name is Cicely Savannah, about 5'9 blonde hair blue eyes. And she asks me if you and I would like to be her wedding that is in five months. I said yes for me, but not you. He responds.

**Kacie: **You said yes for yourself but not me.

**Valentin: **Well I did not know if you wanted to be in her wedding. He asked

**Kacie: **Babe there a thing called a cellphone that you have. You could have called me and ask me over the phone. I would have given you my answers. She responds

**Valentin: **I am sorry. Anyway, tomorrow we can go and you can give her your answer. He said

**Kacie: **Really.

**Valentin: **Yes.

**Kacie: **All right. Umm- whom is Cicely marrying? She asked

**Valentin: **My best friend John Cena. He responds.

**Kacie: **John Cena.

**Valentin: **Yes, that John Cena.

**Kacie: **Why did not John tell you about her? She asked

**Valentin: **I guess out of respect for my dad. Knowing that mom, Shane Stephanie and I did not know about her.

**Kacie: **I can understand that.

**Valentin: **I have a niece name Sara. He responds.

**Kacie: **Dad must have freaked out when he heard that. She said

**Valentin: **He did. He said

**Kacie: **You think that Shane and Stephanie will accept her once they finds out about her. She asked

**Valentin: **I do not know. But I have accept her being part of the family. And I know one thing baby.

**Kacie: **And what that? She asked

**Valentin: **She does not like Steph husband Paul one bit. And I like that. He said

**Kacie: **You have something in common with your half-sister. She said

**Valentin: **Yes I do. Ours dislike for him. He said

**Cicely & John house: **

John walked into the bedroom and finds Cicely finish change out of her suit.

**John: **Anything special happen today? He asked, sitting on the bed with Sara in his arms.

**Cicely: **Yes, I meet my half-brother Valentin today. She responds.

**John: **And what happened? He asked

**Cicely: **Nothing much we talk and gotta to know each other. And, then I ask him if he and his wife would like to be in ours wedding. She responds

**John: **And his answer was. He said

**Cicely: **Yes, for him but he would not answer for her. She said

**John: **I know come Monday night at RAW he might have something to say words to me. He said

**Cicely: **Aw, my poor baby. Would like for me to warn him not to bother you baby. She said jokingly.

**John: **That might help. He responds

**McMahon Mansion: **

Vince was in the livingroom sitting on the couch reading newspaper after having some dinner. The dinner was very quiet. Linda walks into the livingroom and saw Vince sitting there reading newspaper. Linda stood there watch him; she knew that she loves him very much, despite his constant cheating. But she cannot get over her angry with him. But he is right one thing his daughter is completely innocent here.

**Vince: **Linda are you okay. He asked, as his voice snaps her of her thought about hum.

**Linda: **I am fine. She responds

**Vince: **Okay. He said, as he went back to read the newspaper.

**Linda: **Vince? She said, as he stop reading the newspaper and looked at her.

**Vince: **Yes. He said

**Linda: **Do you still love me? She asked, as he stood up and walks over to her. He took her face in his hands.

**Vince: **Linda Marie, I am totally in love with you. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. You have been a real troop Linda, you have put up with all of my cheating. You could have left me anytime you want. And I know that I would have to fight very hard to win you back. He responds.

**Linda: **You would have to beg. She said, looking into his eyes.

**Vince: **I know sweetheart. I want you to know that I went to therapy for my cheating. And those storyline I did were fiction and trust me I gotta a tongue lash from my daughter I promise you she was not happy with me and those storyline. He said as Linda smile.

**Linda: **Umm I would like to meet her Vince. She said

**Vince: **Okay. Umm I would have to see when she is free seeing that she is extremely busy right now, with her wedding coming up. He said


	8. Chapter 8 Vince tells Shane & Stephanie

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Vince tell Shane and Stephanie

Vince decides on the day of his birthday he would tell his two others children about his daughter Cicely. He knew this would be difficulty to do. After having a lovely dinner prepare by Linda. Shane, Marissa, Valentin, Kacie and Stephanie were in the living room sitting on the couches talking.

Vince and Linda walked into the livingroom, and then Vince cellphone rang and he excuse himself to answer his cellphone. He walked down the hallway to his home office went inside and close the door behind him.

**Vince: **Hi sweetheart. He said

**Cicely: **Hi dad. You left a message with Amando. She asked

**Vince: **Yes. Umm- listen sweetheart on Sunday it my anniversary and I was wonder if I can get reservation at the restaurant. He responds

**Cicely: **Um hold on lets me looked at the book. She said, as she put her dad on hold. And she walks out of her office. Amando please bring in the book. She said, as Amanda grabs the book, walked down the hallway to Cicely.

**Amando: **Here you go boss. He said, as he hand the book to her, she walks back into her office over to her desk, and sat down flip the pages to Sunday looked at the reservation, she pick up the phone, and then hits the button.

**Cicely: **Dad how does 7:00 o'clock sound to you. She said

**Vince: **Seven is good sweetheart. Umm- one more thing you will be there. He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, I will be here Sunday night why. She responds

**Vince: **Well Linda wants to meet you. He said

**Cicely: **I guess it would be all right. I will see you Sunday night dad. Bye. She said

**Vince: **bye sweetheart. He said, as they hang up the phone.

Cicely wrote in the book a reservation for her dad.

**Cicely: **Amando. She said

**Amando: **Yes boss. He said

**Cicely: **Sunday night my dad is coming here for dinner with his wife for their anniversary makes sure there is a table in the private dinner ready for them. After they go in the private dinner, you come get me. Okay. She asked

**Amando: **Yes boss. He said, as Cicely hand the book and he walks out the office.

**McMahon Mansion: **

Valentin walked over to his mom.

**Valentin: **How are you doing mom? He asked softly

**Linda: **Me, I am fine son. She responds softly

**Valentin: **And have you forgive dad yet? he asked softly

**Linda: **I am getting pass my angry, it is going to take some time Valentin. But I did ask to meet her? She asked softly

**Valentin: **That is a good start mom. I know you are going to like her a lot mom. He responds softly

**Linda: **Valentin did you meet your half-sister? She asked softly

**Valentin: **Yes, mom the other day. I spoke with dad and ask if I could meet her. And he took me to meet her. She is a very beautiful young woman, and she is very sweet mom. He responds, softly.

Vince walks livingroom where he his family was. Now was the perfect time to tell Shane and Stephanie about their half-sister Cicely.

**Stephanie: **Everything okay dad? She asked, as he walked further into the livingroom.

**Vince: **Everything is fine. Just take care of something. He responds, as Linda looked at him and is wondering what he is up too.

**Stephanie: **Something? She said

**Vince: **Yes something Steph. I need to tell you and Shane something. He said

**Shane: **And what that dad. He said

**Vince: **Well- umm- uh- I have been keeping a big secret from your mom for about 31 years. Um -I finally fess up and told mom my secret that I've been keeping He said

**Stephanie: **What secret have you been keeping from mom and us? She asked

**Vince: **Uh, - (as Linda place her hand on his back) there is another McMahon child. He said, as Shane, Marissa and Stephanie looked shock.

**Stephanie: **What? I do not remember mom being pregnant 31years ago. She said

**Linda: **Stephanie I was pregnant when you and Valentin were three years old, but I lost the baby. She said

**Stephanie: **If that is true, then how is there another McMahon child? She asked

**Shane: **Steph let dad talk. He responds

**Vince: **Thanks Shane. Anyway, the night mom told me about the miscarriage I try to comfort her, but she refuse my comfort and throw me out of the house, and I end up at the local bar where I got blind drunk. And –

**Stephanie: **And you cheat right.

**Vince: **Yes, and now you have a half-sister. He said

**Stephanie: **Valentin why are you not shock about this? She asked

**Valentin: **Because I already know, mom told me the night of the fight. And I spoke with the dad the next day and he told me the same story. He responds

**Linda: **Shane are you okay with this. She asked

**Shane: **Um- yeah mom. I am trying to wrap my brain around this. That all right. He responds

**Vince: **Shane I will understand if you want to be angry with me, for what I have done. He said

**Shane: **Dad I fine honestly. He said

**Stephanie: **Mom how can you accept this. She said

**Linda: **Stephanie a few nights ago when dad told me, I yells, curse, and even hits him. But it does not changes what happen 31 years ago. I threw him out that night, if I did not he would have been with me. But right now, I am come to terms with what happen. She said


	9. Chapter 9Shane, Marissa, Kacie

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Shane, Marissa and Kacie met Cicely

The next day Shane calls Valentin and asks him if he knew anything else about their half-sister. Valentin told Shane he would met him and they would go see their half-sister. Shane was shock that Valentin met her already. Valentin and Kacie picks up Shane, Marissa, and head to meet Cicely.

**Shane: **Valentin when did you met ours half-sister? He asked

**Valentin: **A couple of days ago, it was right after I spoke with dad he took me to meet her. He responds

**Marissa: **What is she likes Valentin? She asked

**Valentin: **Well Marissa, she is very sweet and very beautiful looks. She is 5'9. She has blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She had none of my dad in her feature she is all her mother. He responds

**Shane: **Really, Valentin. He said

**Valentin: **Oh yeah, Shane I met her mom too that day, after dad left me there with her so we can get to know each other. And it was like look in a mirror. Her mom had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes too… He responds

**Marissa: **I cannot wait to meet her now. She sounds lovely. Have you met her Kacie? She asked

**Kacie: **No, we were possible go the other day, but we got tie up at the office, so we could not go and meet her. But Valentin calls her and apologize to her. She said, as he pulled up to Café Cicely, and everyone gets out of the car.

They walked inside Café Cicely and Valentin spot Cicely she was behind the counter. They walk up to the counter.

**Cicely: **Hi, there. She said, sweet

**Valentin: **Hi. Um- Cicely I would like you to meet ours Brother Shane. His wife Marissa and my wife Kacie. He said, as they got their first looked at Cicely

**Cicely: **Hi. She said, sweet

**Shane: **Hi, it is nice to meet you Cicely. He said

**Marissa: **Hi, it is nice to meet you Cicely. She said

**Kacie: **Hi, it is nice to final meet you Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **It is nice to meet you too. Would you like a Smoothie? She said

**Shane: **Sure why not. I would like strawberry. He said

**Marisa: **Do you have strawberry and Banana? She asked

**Cicely: **Yes. You Kacie and Valentin what would you like? She asked

**Kacie: **I will have strawberry.

**Valentin: **And I will have banana one. He said

**Cicely: **Coming right up. She said, as she and one of the workers help Cicely make the Smoothies.

Four smoothies were place on the counters in front of them. They took their smoothies, walk over to table. Cicely come out from behind the counters and join at the table.

**Cicely: **You must have finds yesterday. She asked

**Shane: **Yes. He said

**Cicely: **Shockingly, huh? She asked

**Shane: **You could say that Cicely. Umm- are you marrying?

**Cicely: **Not yet, I am getting married in five months on December 1 of this year. She responds

**Shane: **See that I am the big brother here who are you marring Cicely? He asked

**Cicely: **Umm- I am uh- married one of dad superstar. She responds, as Shane looked at his baby sister.

**Shane: **Who? He asked

**Cicely: **Umm- John Cena. She responds.

**Shane: **These John Cena, the face of the WWE. He said, as he had a shocked looked on his face.

**Cicely: **Yes. You looked just like dad did when he finds out that I was date John. Shane I am asks you as your baby sister not to do anything done to him. She said

**Shane: **I will not I resign from the company two years. Dad must have been shocked to finds that out. He said

**Cicely: **He was shock. She said

**Marissa: **Well, Cicely you definitely do not take after my father in law. She asked

**Cicely: **No, I have my mother looks. She said

**Kacie: **You are very beautiful Cicely.

**Cicely: **Thank you. (As she cellphone rang) excuse me. She said, as she flips her cellphone opened.

**Voice: **Cicely honey it is mama. She said

**Cicely: **Hello mama what up? She asked

**Savannah: **Hi, do not forget that you have a dress fitting this afternoon. She responds.

**Cicely: **I know mama it writes down in my calendar that I have a dress fitting today. She responds, as she shook her head, and they chuckles.

**Savannah: **Do not get smart with me Cicely Savannah.

**Cicely: **Mama I am not getting smart with you. She said

**Savannah: **You sound like you are young lady. She said

**Cicely: **Mama I promise I am not getting smart with you. How is my baby girl Sara doing? She asked changing the subject.

**Savannah: **Sara is doing fine, she is napping right now. She responds

**Cicely: **Did she eat first mama? She asked

**Savannah: **Yes. I will see you in a little while sweet girl of mine. She said

**Cicely: **Bye mama. She said

**Savannah: **Bye sweet girl. She said, as she hangs up the phone and cicely flips her closer.

**Cicely: **Ugh. I should have elope. She said

**Marissa: **If you had eloped Cicely, no one would see you get marrying. She asked

**Cicely: **I know, but I should have eloped. I would not have to be deal with all of this wedding stuff right now. She responds

**Marissa: **Yeah, that true but you only get married once Cicely. She said

**Cecily: **That is true.

**Shane: **Your mom cannot be that bad Cicely. He asked

**Cicely: **Shane trust me, my mom is going overboard with my wedding. But then again, I am her only child. She responds

**Kacie: **Overboard huh. My wedding was big and beautiful. She said

**Cicely: **I bet it was. However, my mom is definitely goes overboard. She said

**Valentin: **So you have a fitting today? He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, I refuse to be fitting while I was pregnant with Sara, because I did not want to look like a beach whale, and then after giving birth to Sara and I had to try my wedding gown on again, and have it look like a tent on me. Therefore, I held off on trying on my wedding gown. She responds.

**Marissa: **I can understand that one Cicely. I was pretty big when I was pregnant with my three kids. She said

**Kacie: **Me, too… I was pretty big when I was pregnant with my kids…. She said

**Shane: **Yeah, but you all were very beautiful during yours pregnancy. He said

**Cicely: **Men are sure post to say that when their wives are pregnancy. Because John say the same thing to me when I was pregnant with Sara. She said

**Marissa: **Cicely do you a picture of Sara. She asked

**Cicely: **Yes I do. She responds, as she touches her cellphone and a picture of Sara appearance, and she shows it to them. This is Sara Alexandria.

**Marissa: **Ah, Sara is absolutely adorable Cicely. Look Shane. She said, as she shows Shane the picture of his niece Sara.

**Shane: **Wow, she is absolutely beautiful Cicely. How many months is she? He asked

**Cicely: **Sara was three months on yesterday. I had Sara on May 24, 2012. She responds. As Marissa passes the cellphone to Kacie, so she could look at her niece Sara.

**Kacie: **Oh, Cicely she is absolutely gorgeous. She said, as Valentin looks at his niece.

**Valentin: **Absolutely gorgeous. He said, as Kacie gave Cicely her cellphone.

**Cicely: **Thank you. She is my angel girl. Umm- why did Stephanie come with you? She asked

**Shane: **I think ours sister is trying to come to terms with there being another McMahon. He responds

**Cicely: **Oh.


	10. Chapter 10

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 10-

It is Vince and Linda 46 wedding anniversary and he is taking Linda out for dinner, and she was going to meet her stepdaughter Cicely for the very first time. Vince decide to take Linda to Savannah place the restaurant owned by his daughter Cicely and her mother Savannah.

Cicely opened the door for her mama who was going to spend the night and babysit her granddaughter Sara for her daughter, while she head to the restaurant. Cicely did not tell her mama that her dad was coming to the restaurant for his anniversary and that she was going to meet her stepmother Linda.

**Savannah: **Hi, there my sweet girls. She said, as she steps inside the house and Cicely close the door.

**Cicely: **Hi, mama. She said, as Savannah kissed the both of them on the head.

**Savannah: **I see that you not ready to leave for the restaurant. She said

**Cicely: **Mama it is only 4:30 pm. I do not have to be there until 5:30, pm. I have plenty of time. She responds

**Savannah: **Time essentially Cicely especially in the restaurant business. She said

**Cicely: **I know mama, but I need to take a shower before I go to the restaurant, ok. She said, as she walked into the living room.

**Savannah: **Well, then it is a blessing that I show up when I did huh. She said, as she followed her daughter into the livingroom.

**Cicely: **Yes, it is mama. She said, as she place Sara in her swing.

**Savannah: **Go get ready sweet girl, Sara will be just fine with grandma while you take your showered. She said

**Cicely: **Grandma is being pushy angel. She said softly, but her mama heard.

**Savannah: **Cicely Savannah I heard that get moving. She said

**Cicely: **Okay, mama. Umm- is it hot outside? She asked

**Savannah: **It not that hot, it warm. She responds, as Cicely walks out the livingroom and up the staircase to the master bedroom.

Once upstairs she walk into the master bedroom and went into the master bathroom and turn on the shower and undress and step into the shower meanwhile downstairs in the livingroom.

**Savannah: **Your mommy is going too late for her own wedding sweet girl. She said, as Sara giggle. Yes she is. She said, as she touches her granddaughter belly

Sara smile at her grandma and Savannah smile too, Sara looked just like her mommy did when she was baby 31 years ago. They were both gorgeous baby girl. 25 minutes later Cicely emerge for the master bedroom and down the downstairs and walk into the livingroom.

**Savannah: **There is your mommy Sara. Is that suit new sweet girl? She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, mama. She responds, as she wear dress in a grey blue suit, with a white shirt.

**Savannah: **What are you looking for in your purse? She asked

**Cicely: **My keys for the restaurant. Ah, there they are. Let see here: I have both of my cellphones, the keys and my car keys, and house keys. She said

**Savannah: **Sound like you have everything you needs. She said

**Cicely: **Yes I do. I am ready to go. She said, as she walks over to the swing and leaned down and kisses Sara on the head. Bye baby girl. Be good for your grandma.

**Savannah: **My sweet girl Sara is always good for me. She said, as Cicely walks over to her mama.

**Cicely: **Yeah, yeah I know. You are spoiling her rotten when I am not around mama. Bye. She said, as she lean down kisses her mom on the cheek.

**Savannah: **Bye my other sweet girl. She said, as Cicely walks away.

**Cicely: **Love you Sara girl and mama. She said, as she walks out of the livingroom

**Savannah: **We love you too mommy. She said, as Cicely unlocked the door open the door and then steps outside the house and pulled the door closes behind her.

Cicely locked the door then walks down stairs and toward her car. She unlocked her car door and opened the door and got in her car and pulls the door closes and buckles her seatbelt, and then she place the key in the ignition and turn the key start the engine, and then drove down the driveway and then out the driveway and head for Savannah place.

Hour later Cicely pulls up to Savannah Place, and park her car in her parking spot, she turn off the engine and pulls the key out of the ignition and then unbuckles her seatbelt and opened the door and step out of the car, and close the door and locked the door and button of the alarm. Cicely walks toward the restaurant and open the door to the restaurant walks inside the restaurant that was full with customers enjoy their meals.

**Amando: **Good evening, boss. He said

**Cciely: **Good evening Amando. I see that everything running smoothly tonight so far. She asked

**Amando: **Yes, boss. He said

**Cicely: **Good. I will be in my office. She said

**Amando: **Ok boss. He said, as she walks toward her office in the back of the restaurant and went inside the office, and place her purse in the draw, and sat down and began looked over the papers that were on her desk.

After looking over the papers, she stood up, walked around her desk, out of the office and head toward the kitchen pulls the doors open, walks into the kitchen, and smells the wonderful foods being cooks.

**Chef: **Good evening, boss. He said

**Cicely: **Good evening Moses how are you doing tonight? She asked

**Chef Moses: **I am fine boos. And how are you doing. He responds

**Cicely: **Good. I see the customers are enjoying they're foods. She said

**Chef Moses: **That is a good thing. He said

**Cicely: **Yes, it is. Keep up the good work Moses. She said

**Chef Moses: **I will boss. He said, smile, as Cciely walked out of the kitchen and push another door and enter the private dinner room where they were customers were enjoy there foods too.

**Bartender: **Good evening, boss. She said

**Cicely: **Good evening Mary. Everything is good tonight. She asked

**Mary: **Everything is good boss. She responds.

**Cciely: **Good. She said, as she walks out of the private dinner, and head to her office.

Once she was inside her office, the door to the restaurant opened and in walks Vince and Linda McMahon.

**Amando: **Good evening, welcome to Savannah place. He said

**Vince: **Good evening. A reservation for Vince McMahon. He said

**Amando: **Ah, yes Mr. McMahon. Please follow me. He said, as he grab two menus and Vince ad Linda followed him.


	11. Chapter 11Linda met her stepdaughter

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Linda finally met her stepdaughter

Amando led Vince and Linda McMahon into the private dinner room, they table, Amando hand them their menus, and he left them to decide what they would having. Amando walks up to Raul and whisper in his ear to take every good take of them. Raul nodded his head. Amando walks out of the private dinner room and head for Cicely office to tell her, that her dad had arrives at the restaurant.

**Amando: **Boss. He said, as Cicely stop eating when she saw Amando.

**Cicely: **Yes, Amando? She asked, as she wipes her mouth.

**Amando: **Your father has arrived. He responds

**Cicely: **Ok, who is taking care of them? She asked

**Amando: **Raul. I told him after their order their foods to coming and tell you. He responds

**Cicely: **Good thanks Amando. She said

**Amando: **Your welcome, boss. He said, as he walks out of the office.

Cicely finish eating her dinner and she wipes her mouth again and she stood up and grab her plate and walks around her desk, and just then Paul walks into her office.

**Raul: **Boss.

**Cicely: **Yes, Raul? She asked

**Raul: **Their order dinner. He responds.

**Cicely: **Okay, thank you Raul. She said

**Raul:** Here boss let me take care of this for you. He offer

**Cicely: **Thank you Raul. She said

**Raul: **Your welcome, boss. He said, as Cicely walks into the bathroom that was in her office, and she washed her hands.

**Linda: **This is lovely restaurant Vince. She said

**Vince: **Yes it is. They have great foods Linda. He said, as Cicely walks into the private dinner room and head toward the table where her dad and stepmother were sitting.

Linda back was to Cicely, as she approaches the table Vince caught a glimpse of her coming his way.

**Linda: **Vince. She said

**Vince: **Yes. He said

**Linda: **You okay. She asked

**Vince: **Yes, I am fine. Umm- Linda- I would like you to meet your stepdaughter Cicely. He said

**Linda: **Huh. Where? She asked, as she looks to her left and there stood to her stepdaughter, ad she looked up at her.

**Cicely: **Hello, Linda. She said, sweetly, as Linda couldn't believe her eyes as she looks at her stepdaughter Cicely.

**Linda: **Umm, hi, - it is nice to finally met you, Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **It is nice finally meet you too. She said, as she sat down in the chair. Vince smile.

**Linda: **You do not look like Vince. She said, as Cicely chuckle

**Cicely: **Yes, I know, I have my mother looks. She said

**Vince: **Hey.

**Linda: **What, she doesn't look like you. She said

**Cicely: **My sister in law Marissa said the same thing to me yesterday when I met her, my half-brother Shane and my sister in law Kacie. She said

**Vince: **You've met your brother Shane, Marissa and Kacie yesterday. He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, at Cafe Cicely. (As she, cellphone begun to rang.) Excuse me. She said, as she pulled her cellphone off her pant and looked it, and notices that it was her mom. She flips her cellphone up bought it up to her ear.

**Voice: **Hi sweet girl. She said

**Cicely: **Hi mama, is everything ok, with Sara? She asked

**Savannah: **Everything is fine. I just can't finds her towel where is it? She responds

**Cicely: **Umm- (as she plays with breadstick) did you look in the nursery mama? She asked

**Savannah: **Yes, that was the first place I looked and it is not there sweet girl. She responds

**Cicely: **Um how about downstairs in the laundry room maybe in the dryer? She asked

**Savannah: **Nope I am standing in the laundry room and it is not here either. She responds.

**Cicely: **Umm- (as she exhale) try my room in the master bathroom it might be in there mama. She said

**Savannah: **All right, bye sweet girl. She said

**Cicely: **Bye mama. She said, as she flips her cellphone close.

**Vince: **Is everything ok with Sara? He asked

**Cicely: **Yes, my mom can't find Sara towel for her bath. She responds

**Linda: **Who is Sara? She asked

**Cicely: **Sara is my daughter. She responds, as she touches her cellphone and a picture appears and she shows it to Linda.

**Linda: **Aww, she is adorable Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **Thank you. She said, as Amando walks into the private dinner room and walks to Cicely.

**Amando: **Umm- excuse me boss. He said

**Cicely: **Yes Amando, what is wrong? She asked

**Amando: **Boss I am sorry to bother you right now. But there is a slight problem outside. He responds.

**Cicely: **Where Amando? She asked

**Amando: **Outside the private dinner room. He responds, as she stood up.

**Cicely: **Excuse me. She said, as she walks out of the private dinner room.

**Vince: **Well.

**Linda: **Well, she is very sweet and very beautiful. Just like Valentin, describe her. She said

Five minutes later Cicely walks back into the private dinner room and back to the table where her dad and stepmother were.

**Vince: **Problem solves. He asked

**Cicely: **Yes. (as they dinner arrive at the table.) I will leave to enjoy your dinner. She said

**Vince: **You can join us for dinner. He said

**Cicely: **Thank you but I have my dinner already, beside I have a restaurant to run. So joy. And it was nice to finally meet you Linda. She said

**Linda: **It is nice to finally meet you, too, Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **_Happy anniversary. _She said, as she walks away from the table and head out of the private dinner.


	12. Chapter 12 paternity test paper

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 12- paternity test papers

Even though mostly everyone accept Cicely as Vince daughter, but someone was not too thrilled. Sides are about to be taking, because things are about to get worse... Cicely was in her office, at the warehouse when she hear her mama scream and she quickly got up and ran out of her office and into her mama office.

**Cicely: **Mama what is wrong? She asked

**Savannah: **He is a dead man. She responds in a dangerous voice.

**Cicely: **Who is a dead man, mama? She asked

**Savannah: **I am going to ruin his life.

**Cicely: **Mama I am talking to you, who is a dead man? She asked

**Savannah: **Your father is the dead man. She responds, as Cicely looked at her mama.

**Cicely: **Mama

**Savannah: **Cicely Savannah do not defend him to me got it sweet girl of mine. I raised you not him. He did not contribute anything toward you. I did everything for you. And he got the nerve to sue me. I will crush him in court. She said dangerous voice.

**Cicely: **Mama you need to calm down first.

**Savannah: **Cicely I am fine, but your father will not be fine once I sick my attorneys on him. She said

**Cicely: **Mama, please do not sick the attorneys on him.

**Savannah: **Cicely you need to stay out of this. I am your mother and it is my job to protect you. And it is not your job to protect me.

**Cicely: **Mama I cannot stay out of this, I am the child here. You are making allegations toward my father here. She said

**Savannah: **Allegations Cicely, they are true allegation. Your father never saw you growing up he walks into your life when you were adult sweet girl of mine. Was not he the one who threatening John, because he got you pregnant before you get married? I never act that way. I accept John being part of your life. She said

**Cicely: **I know mama and everything you just say may be all-true, but - he is still my father.

**Savannah: **Cicely your father is suing me for a paternity test he is the one alleges that you are not his child, not me.

**Cicely: **I understand mama.

**Savannah: **I am mad as hell Cicely. We took a paternity test 26 years ago and the result come back that you were the daughter of Vince McMahon. Now he does not believe those test result all these years later. She said

**Cicely: **Mama please let me talk to him first he will not lie to me. She said

**Savannah: **Cicely did not he lied to his wife.

**Cicely: **Yes, but with me he cannot lied because he knows that I will cut all tie with him, and he will never see Sara or me again. She said

**Savannah: **No, I do not want you going near him right now. He cannot be trust.

**Cicely: **He is my father.

**Savannah: **And I am your mother, I do not trust him, he just might try something.

**Cicely: **Mama, you do not even talk him. Remember when I ask you if you would be mad at me, if I ask my father to walk me down the aisle.

**Savannah: **Yes, I told you I would be fine with it. But now that has change.

**Cicely: **Mama you are not being fair here.

**Savannah: **I want to know where he lived Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **No, mama you are not go over there. She said

**Savannah: **Where does he lived? She asked

**Cicely: **Mama I do not knows where my father lived. We would always met at one of the businesses. I have never been to his home. And that is the god honest truth. She responds

**Savannah: **Cicely

**Cicely: **Mama I am telling you the truth. I do not knows where my father lived. Please let me handle this. She said

**Savannah: **No, Cicely.

**Cicely: **Mama if my dad lied to me I will tell you, and then you can sick the attorneys on him. But let me finds out first. She said

**Savannah: **Cicely you know that I know how to get information.

**Cicely: **Mama do not do that. She said, as she reach over, grab the phone, and quickly dial a phone number.

A few minutes later, the phone began to rang. Vince looked at his cellphone and saw the number and it was Cicely call him he smile, picks up his cellphone, press the button, and bought phone up to his ear.

**Vince: **Good afternoon sweetheart. He said

**Cicely: **Good afternoon dad. Um- are you alone right now? She asked

**Vince: **Yes, I am in my office at the headquarters. Why? He responds

**Cicely: **I have a few questions for you. She said, in a firmly voice.

**Vince: C**icely what with the tone of voice.

**Cicely: **I am having a bad afternoon dad. Look just answers my questions. All right. She said

**Vince: **I will try.

**Cicely: **Good. Dad did you contract your lawyer? She asked

**Vince: **No, why? He responds.

**Cicely: **Because my mother receive paper from attorney. And the papers says you are suing her for a paternity test. She said

**Vince: **What?! Cicely I swear to you I did not contract my lawyers and have them draw up paper for paternity test. He said

**Cicely: **Dad do not lied to me, because you know what will happen if you do. She said

**Vince: **Cicely I swear on my father grave that I did not have paternity test paper drawing up. Please believe me sweetheart. He said, and Cicely did want to believe him.

**Cicely: **Dad then why I am looked at the papers right now and they have your name on them. She said

**Vince: **I honestly do not knows sweetheart. But I am telling you the truth I did not have my attorneys drawing up any kind of paternity test papers especially when I already knows that, you are my daughter. He said

**Cicely: **Then I subject to you finds out how my mother get these paternity test papers, dad. Because right now, she is in a foul mood. I do not need this kind of aggravation with my wedding coming up. I want you there, but if it turn out that you are lying to me, you will not be there to walks me down the aisle. Bye. She said, as she hang up the phone.

**Vince: **Cicely. Hello. (as Kacie walks into her father in law.) Damn it. He said, as he press the button end his phone call.

**Kacie: **Vince did, I come at a bad time. She said, making her presence known to him. as he looked, up and saw his daughter in law Kacie.

**Vince: **Um- no Kacie come in. He said

**Kacie: **Everything okay with Cicely? She asked

**Vince: **No she in a bad mood. For some reasons. He responds.

**Kacie: **Oh. Maybe it just wedding stuff brides have their moments. She said

**Vince: **I hope your right Kacie.

**Cicely coffee warehouse **

**Savannah: **Well is he lying sweet girl of mine? She asked

**Cicely: **I honestly do not know mama. I mean he says did not do this, but something is not right. No. She said

**Savannah: **No. What are you thinking Cicely? She asked

**Cicely: **She could not have done. She responds

**Savannah: **Who could not have done this? She asked

**Cicely: **My stepmother who I recently met. She responds, as Savannah was shock to learn that Cicely met her stepmother.

**Savannah: **What? When did you met your stepmother? She asked

**Cicely: **Mama do not getting mad, that I met my stepmother. She responds

**Savannah: **All I want to know is when you met her? She asked

**Cicely: **A couple weeks ago, the night you babysit for your granddaughter. She responds.

**Savannah: **August 26 is when you met your stepmother.

**Cicely: **Yes, mama. And she seem so nice. She said

**Savannah: **Maybe she was acting that way because of your father being there. You never know Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **You might be right there mama. She said


	13. Chapter 13 Savannah seek legal advice

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 13- Savannah seek legal advice

After Cicely calls her dad and asks, him if he had his attorney draw up papers for a paternity test and he swear he did not do. Cicely was torn she want to believe her dad, but right now she does not know if she should.

After all, he has done certain things in the past namely threaten her fiancé John about getting her pregnant for they got married. Cicely let her mama call the attorneys. Savannah meets with her attorneys about the paternity lawsuit.

**Woman: **Well, Savannah what we can do is countersuit for all the back child support. She said

**Savannah: **Claire that is not going to fly, with a judge seeing that Cicely is 31 years old going on 32. There has to be another ways. She said

**Claire: **Savannah it might be a good idea, seeing that he never contribution one dime toward her in anyway. You says that he walks back into her when she was an adult, he never try to see her after the first paternity test was taking 26 years ago. She said

**Anna: **Savannah Claire is right on a countersuit against him. After all, of these years of not contribution one dime toward Cicely he wants to be her father now, especially after your husband Carlos raises her. To me it sounds like that Mr. McMahon is jealous, arrogant and maybe does not like the fact that your husband was there for Cicely. She said

**Dillon: **Savannah I agree with Anna and Claire on this. You need to countersue him. You need to show him that he cannot intimidate you, because he is Vince McMahon. He said

**Savannah: **Umm- I need to think about this, before going forward. And I also need to consider Cicely feeling on this. Especially with her wedding coming up. She said

**Claire: **We understand Savannah. Take all the time you need. We do not have to be court until next week. She said

**Savannah: **Thank you. She said, as she stood up and they stood up to and shook hands with Savannah.

**Anna: **Your welcome Savannah. She said, as Savannah walked out of the office of her attorneys.

**Savannah and Carlos house: **

Savannah went straight home and was now sitting in her livingroom thinking about the events that were unfolded just months before her daughter wedding. Just then Carlos walk into the livingroom, saw his beautiful wife he walks over to her, and lean down kiss her on the cheek.

**Savannah: **Hi, honey. She said, as Carlos sense that something was wrong with his wife.

**Carlos: **Hi, what is wrong my love? He asked

**Savannah: **Everything is wrong honey. She responds.

**Carlos: **Talk to me Bella. Tell me what is bothering you. He said, as he caress her hand.

**Savannah: **Umm- Cicely father is the problem babe. God, how I really wish she were your biological daughter right now. She said

**Carlos **And what did he do now, my love? He asked

**Savannah: **Remember that one night got snow in, at your apartment and we talk for hours.

**Carlos: **Yes, I remember. However, we did more than talk you know. he said smiled at her and she smile right back.

**Savannah: **Yes, I know babe. I told you who Cicely father was Vince McMahon. Moreover, she was the result of that one nightstand with him. She said

**Carlos: **Yes. Moreover, I told you that night that I would be her father. He said

**Savannah: **I know and you have been a great father to her. (as she touches his face) However, all of sudden he want another paternity test. He think that I rigged the test to make her his. She said

**Carlos: **First of all baby, you would never do that. I believe the result of the first test that was taking 26 years ago. Why is he when contest the results now?

**Savannah: **I have no idea babe. Anyway, I receive papers he is using me. Moreover, you know that he never contribution one dime toward her after finding that she was his daughter. She said

**Carlos: **I know. Cicely has been more my daughter then she been his. I raised her not him. I love her likes she is my own. He said

**Savannah: **I know and she loves you the same way. She said

**Carlos: **What does Cicely thinks about this? He asked

**Savannah: **She looks like she is having an inner battle with herself over this. She just might be tore on what to do and what to believe right now. She responds

**Carlos: **I can understand that one. This is very difficult for her, she probably want to believe him, but her mind is tell her not too, knowing that he had threatened John about getting her pregnant. He said

**Savannah: **I think your right. I spoke with my attorneys today. She said

**Carlos: **What did the legal eagles have to say on this situation? He asked

**Savannah: **The legal eagles think that I countersue him for back child support. I told them I do not think that would works knowing that Cicely is adult. She responds.

**Carlos: **You might be right, but it not such a bad idea baby. After all, he waits 26 years ago to file for another paternity test. He said

**Savannah: **I know.

**Carlos: **I would countersue him for all of that back child support even though you do not need it. He said

**Savannah: **Since I arrive home, I have been thinking about that. Do you think that I should talk with Cicely about this countersue? She asked

**Carlos: **Yes, talk to her Savanna, I am sure she will understand, do not treat her like a little child honey. Do not acts like him? He said

**WWE Headquarters: **

Vince took the elevator down one floor then the doors slide opened he step off the elevator and walks toward the legal department. One the lawyers saw him.

**Lawyer: **Good afternoon, Vince. She said

**Vince:** Good Afternoon. Um let me ask you question. He said

**Lawyer: **Sure. She said

**Vince: **Has any of the lawyers drawing up any kind of papers for a paternity lawsuit? He asked

**Lawyer: **To, my acknowledge no Vince. We have not drawing up any kind of paternity lawsuit. She responds

**Vince: **Okay thanks. He said, as he walks out of the legal department.

Vince press the button and the elevator doors slide open and he step back on to the elevator and press the button the doors slide close. As the elevators went up one floor, he thought who would do this. Vince is convincing that Linda had the paper drawing up.

**Vince: **How could she do this to me? he whispers.

The elevator doors slide open and he step off the elevators and walks toward his office, and went inside and sat down behind his desk. He sat there thinking. Especially after she met, Cicely she is now jeopardized my chance of walking her down the aisle on her wedding day. He grabs his briefcase he was going to head home talk with his wife.


	14. Chapter 14Savannah talk to Cicely

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 14- Savannah talks to Cicely

Savannah went to the home of her daughter Cicely and future son in law John Cena. Savannah pushes the doorbell and a few minutes later the door opened revealing her daughter Cicely.

**Cicely: **Hi, mama, come in. She said, as she step aside and let her manna walks into the house and she close the door behind her.

**Savannah: **Hi, my sweet girl. She said, as they walk into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

**Cicely: **Is there something wrong mama? She asked

**Savannah: **Everything is ok. However, there is something I want to talk to you about and it involved yours biological father. She said

**Cicely: **ok. She said

**Savannah: **I spoke with my attorneys and they subject that I countersue him for all of the back child support that he never pays. Now I think that it will not fly with a judge. However, I spoke with Carlos and he too thinking it is a good idea to sue him. I want you opinions sweet girl. She said

**Cicely: **Mama do what you have to do. She said

**Savannah: **Cicely are you sure. She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, mama I am sure. She responds, as she stood up and walks over to the window and looked out.

**Savannah: **Cicely baby what is bothering. She asked

**Cicely: **I honestly do not understand why he is doing this now mama. I mean all these years he never contest my paternity but now he want to contest why. She responds, as Savannah could see that her sweet girl is tore right now, especially with her wedding coming up in three months.

**Savannah: **Cicely I do not know the answer to that question. I wish I did baby. She said, as she stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

**Cicely: **I wish so too mama. You always had the answers to my questions. Even when I find out that papa was not my biological father, and you had the answers. She said

**Savannah: **I know baby girl. I want to know that I will fully respect your decision that you make with your wedding coming up in regard to your father and his family. She said

**Cicely: **Thank you mama. However, I think I need to really thinking about what kind of roles some of them will play in my wedding. It is after all my day, not anybody else will expect for John. She said

**Savannah: **Yes, he does get a say too. She said

**Cicely: **Mama do you think that my father will accept his new role. She asked

**Savannah: **I honestly do not know the answer baby girl. However, I do know that your papa has accepted his role. Looks, (as she turns Cicely around) if you change your mind about who you want to walks you down the aisle that is your decision. Moreover, if your father cannot accept that then that is his problem Cecily, not you. He does not need to there then if he cannot accept you're decisions. Papa never gotten mad or angry with you because you choose to have your biological father walks you down the aisle he accepted it and he understood your choice. Your father will have to learn to accept too. She said

**Cicely: **I really hope your mama, that on. She said

**Savannah: **Me, too baby girl. However, if not we will deal with as a family. Papa will glad walks you down if your father choose not to. I will not let him ruin your special day baby believe that. She said

**Cicely: **I know you would never let him ruin my day. She said

**Savannah: **That right baby girl I would move heaven and earth for you on your special day. No one will ruin your day. Alternatively, they have to deal with me. She said smiling.

**Cicely: **Then they had better watch out then, because you are one tough cookie. She said

**Savannah:** Yes, I am, and I learn it from your grandma my mom. She said, as Cicely smiling and just then Sara begun to cry.

**Cicely: **Excuse me mama your granddaughter is calling. She said, as Savannah let her go, so she could check on Sara.

**Savannah: **Sure. She said, as Cicely walks out of the livingroom and ran up the upstairs to the nursery.

Savannah laughed, and she let out a softy sigh, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Cicely walks into the nursery and over the crib.

**Cicely: **Ok, baby girl. (As she reach into the crib gently picks up Sara.) Mommy is here. She said, as she walks over to the change table, gently laid Sara down open the outfit, and then opened the diaper and she saw that she was wet.

**Cicely: **Ah, your wet baby girl. She said, as she change Sara diaper and then close the outfit and picks her up and walks out the nursery and then down the staircase.

Cicely walks into the livingroom and Savannah smile that was finishing phone calls.

**Savannah: **There are my sweet girls. She said, as Cicely walks over to the couch.

**Cicely: **Yes, we are grandma. She said, as she sat down next to her.

**Savannah: **Sara ok Cicely. She asked, as she took Sara from Cicely.

**Cicely: **Yes she was wet that all grandma. (as Savannah, kiss Sara on the cheek.) whom were you talking to? She asked

**Savannah: **My attorneys. She responds.

Coming up next Vince and Linda argue again.


	15. Chapter 15 An explosive arguement

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 15 an explosive argument

Vince arrives home he got out of his car close the door and walks toward house up the stairs to the front porch and over to the front door. He slides his key into the lock, turns the key, unlocked the door then he opened the door and step inside the house. He closes the door behind him re-locked the door. Linda walks out of the kitchen and saw Vince was home early.

**Linda: **Hi. She said

**Vince: **Yeah, hello. He said angrily and Linda notices his tone of voice.

**Linda: **What is with you? She asked

**Vince: **Leave me alone Linda I am not in a very good mood. He responds, as he walks into the livingroom and Linda followed him into the livingroom.

**Linda: **I can see that, but you do not have to be mean to me especially when I did not do anything to you. She said

**Vince: **Are you sure that you did not do anything Linda. He said angrily

**Linda: **What kind of question is that Vince? She asked

**Vince: **A valuable one in my opinion. He said

**Linda: **Vince I do not know what you are talking here. She said

**Vince: **Linda do not play games with me tonight. He said

**Linda: **I am not playing games with you. I honestly have no idea what you are talking. She said

**Vince: **Be naïve Linda

**Linda: **Be naïve. What is wrong with you? She asked

**Vince: **Which lawyer did you call and have them draw up papers? He responds

**Linda: **Papers I am confused here. I have not spoken to any lawyer nor have any lawyers draw up papers. She responds.

**Vince: **Yes, you did Linda.

**Linda: **No, I did not. She said

**Vince: **You went behind my back and had some lawyer draw up paternity papers concerning my daughter Cicely, who you meet on ours anniversary. He said

**Linda: **I did no such thing Vince. She said

**Vince: **Yes you did. Now you jeopardize my chance of walking her down the aisle. He yelled.

**Linda: **I swear I did not have any kind of paternity papers drawing up. She said

**Vince: **Linda is not wise to lying to me. He said

**Linda: **I am not lying to you. Moreover, do not threaten me Vince, because it not a wise move for you. She said

**Vince: **Really Linda.

**Linda: **Yeah really. You are the one who cheat on me not the other way round here. I have been faithful to you for 46 years. She said

**Vince: **Go right head Linda and bring up that I cheat you.

**Linda: **But it the true Vince, you have cheated. Moreover, you are the one who lied to me for 31 years. She said

**Vince: **And you are jealous right now

**Linda: **I am not jealous.

**Vince: **You are jealous because I have a fourth child and it not with you.

**Linda: **Screw you Vincent. She said

**Vince: **No, screw you Linda. You are jealous of innocent young woman, who has not done anything to you. He said

**Linda: **Vince I am not jealous of Cicely. I am your wife and she is your daughter. She said

**Vince: **Yes, you are Linda.

**Linda: **No, I am not Vince. I did not have these papers drawing up. She said

**Vince: **Yes, you did Linda.

**Linda: **You know what go right head and believe it. You are so convince that I did this.

**Vince: **Yes, I am convincing that you did this.

**Linda: **I know that I did not do this. She said, as she walks out the livingroom up the staircase.

**Vince: **Yes you did. He yelled

**Linda: **Go fucking yourself. She yelled back, as she enters the master bedroom.

Fifteen minute later Linda emerges from the master bedroom carrying a suitcase, and she walks down the downstairs.

**Vince: **I am not leaving my own home. He said

**Linda: **Go to hell Vince. Moreover, this suitcase it mines. I am the one who leaving I do not want to be here with you right now especially when you are accused me of having paternity paper drawing up. She said, as she grabs her purse and her car keys.

**Vince: **Damn straight that I am accused you of having paternity paper drawing up, because you know that you did. He said nasty

Linda pick up her suitcase walks over to the door unlocked the door and open ted or and walks out of the house, and pulled the door close and locked the door and then walks down the stairs over to her car, and unlocked the car, and place her suitcase in the backseat.

She closes the door and opened the driver side door, and got in the car pulled the door close. She buckles her seatbelt, then starts the car, back out of the driveway, and then drove off.


	16. Chapter 16 Vince receive papers

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

I know this chapter is short. The next chapter might been long.

Chapter 16-Vince receive paper

Savannah attorneys draw up countersue paper and had them delivery to Vince McMahon at the WWE Headquarters this way Cicely was not involved. Savannah wants to keep Cicely out of this process knowing that she might have to testify at the trial. Savannah knows that this is very difficult for Cicely right now.

The deliveryman walks in the headquarters looking for Vince McMahon. Moreover, his secretary told the delivery guy he was in his office. He walks into Vince McMahon office.

**Man: **Excuse me Mr. McMahon. He said, as Vince looked up and saw a man in his office.

**Vince: **Yes. How can I help you? He asked, as the ma walks over to the desk and places the envelope in front of him.

**Man: **These are for you. Have a nice day Mr. McMahon. He said, as he walks out of the office and Stephanie and Kacie looked at him

**Stephanie: **What are those? She asked

**Vince: **I have no idea. What these are. He responds, as he opened the envelope and pull out the papers that were inside the envelope. In addition, he looked at the paper and that when he notice what the papers were.

**Stephanie: **Well? She asked

**Vince: **Cicely mother is counter suing for back child support. He responds.

**Stephanie: **Who is Cicely? She asked, as Kacie shook her head.

**Vince: **Cicely is your half-sister Stephanie. He responds

**Stephanie: **Well, I guess her mother does not realize that no judge is going to force you to pay back child support especially if Cicely is an adult. She responds

**Kacie: **Stephanie you do not even knows Cicely or her mother. She said

**Stephanie: **And you know her Kacie? She asked

**Kacie: **Yes, I do I met with her along with Shane, Marissa the day after Vince told you, Shane, and Marissa. Valentin took us to meet her and she is a very nice woman. Moreover, she could not believe that you did not come along to meet her. She responds.

**Stephanie: **I was busy being a mom. She responds.

**Kacie: **That is no excuse Steph, especially when I am a mom, and so is Marissa and she finds the time to come along and met her sister in law. She said

**Vince: **I need to talk to Cicely about this. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not think that is a wise decision. She said

**Vince: **Stephanie do not tell me what to do concerning my daughter got it. I am her parent not you. He said

**Stephanie: **I think you should talk to your attorney instead of talking to Cicely that all. She said

**Vince: **I will talk to my attorney but I want to talk to Cicely if you do not mind. He said, as he stood up from his chair. He walks around his desk and then out of his office.

**Kacie: **Steph what is your problem with there being another McMahon huh? She asked

**Stephanie: **Kacie you even thinking that she might not be a McMahon. She said

**Kacie: **No. I think that you are jealous. She said.

**Stephanie: **First, Kacie, I am not jealous of someone I have not met yet. I have not nothing to be jealous about. She responds.

**Kacie: **Who are you kidding Steph. Your act that night spoke volume. You sounded jealous that there was another McMahon, and it was girl because you were not daddy little girl. She said, as she stood up from the chair

**Stephanie: **Kacie for your information I will always be daddy little girl no matter what. She said

**Kacie: **You are ooze jealous right now. You are jealous knows bounders Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **I am not jealous Kacie, especially seeing that I have my daddy love, and she did not. I was convinced in love and I know that she cannot say that. She said, as she walks out the office.

Coming up next Vince met Cicely papa.


	17. Chapter 17Vince met Carlos

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 17 Vince met Carlos

Vince left the headquarters and went to see her daughter Cicely about the counter sue against him from her mother Savannah. He checks the warehouse first but she was not there. He then went to the boutique to see if she was there, but she was not there either.

Then he went to restaurant Savannah place and she was not there either. He was getting frustrated that he could not finds his daughter he knew that the nightclub was not open at this hour of day. He drove to hotel that Cicely family own.

When he arrives at the hotel, he get out of his car and walks into the hotel and he saw a man talking with someone for the staffs. He walks past them and over to the front desk and asks.

**Vince: **Excuse me, is Cicely here? He asked, as clerk looked up.

**Clerk: **Yes, Cicely is here, umm. Let me finds her for you. She responds.

**Vince: **Thank you. He said, as the hotel clerk pick up the phone and dial a number.

**Clerk: **Sir. He said, as Vince turn around and looked at the hotel clerk.

**Vince: **Yes.

**Clerk: **Cicely will be right out. She said

**Vince: **Thank you. He said

**Clerk: **You are welcome sir. She said, as Carlos walks over to the front desk.

**Carlos: **Laura where is my daughter Cicely? He asked

**Laura: **Cicely will be out to speak with this gentleman Mr. DeLorenzo. She responds.

**Carlos: **All right, thank you Laura. He said

**Laura: **You're welcome. She said, as she walks away to take care of customer.

Vince began to wonder why this man is calling my daughter, his daughter. Just then Cicely walks out of the ballroom and head toward her father Vince ad Carlos. Vince smile when he saw Cicely.

**Carlos: **Hey there precious we are going to be late for the meeting. He said

**Cicely: **I know papa, but you need to go to the meeting by yourself. I need to talk with him. She said, as Carlos turn his head and saw a man.

**Carlos: **Oh, okay. Umm... are you going to be okay with him? He asked

**Vince: **Hey what kind of question is? I am her father. He responds

**Carlos: **It a valuable one if you asks me. He said, as he stares at Vince.

**Cicely: **Papa (as Carlos and Vince were stared at each other.) papa go to the meeting. I will be fine with him. She said

**Carlos:** Are you sure precious? He asked while still stare at Vince.

**Cicely: **Yes papa, please go. She said

**Carlos: **All right precious. I will go. He said, as he kisses her on the cheek.

**Cicely: **Thank you papa. She said, as she kisses him on the cheek.

**Carlos: **Your welcome precious. He said, as he walks away from them and head to the meeting.

**Vince: **Why are you calling him papa, Cicely? He asked, as Cicely looks at her biological father.

**Cicely: **I called him papa because he is married to my mother, and he raises me. She said sarcasm.

**Vince: **I am your father. He said

**Cicely: **Yes, but he raise, um… Why are you here? She asked

**Vince: **Cicely your mother is countersuing.

**Cicely: **Yes, I know dad. She said

**Vince: **Cicely-

**Cicely: **Look dad, this fight is between you and my mother. In addition, it is bad enough that I am going to be drag into this fight, because I am the child.

**Vince: **Well, you would not be drag into this fight if you mother is not countersuing me. He said

**Cicely: **Excuse me you are the one who is challenge my paternity not my mother. Moreover, do not blame this on my mother, especially when she receives papers, not the other way around. She said

**Vince: **Cicely I did not do this.

**Cicely: **Well the papers say otherwise dad. However, do not make this into a storyline for your business.

**Vince: **Now why would I do that? He asked

**Cicely: **Because it is your M.O. dad. My mother and I are not parts of your business we are not employees of yours. Moreover, do not confront John either. She said

**Vince: **I have only confront him twice.

**Cicely: **Yeah I know, but you threaten him, and I do not like that one bit. I fall in love with him, whether you like it or not.

**Vince: **Cicely I have accept John being a part of your life. He said

**Cicely: **I know you have, but sometime you have a tendency to do something. He is the father of my daughter. However I do want you to understand something if anything happen to my husband I will make you regret it, understand. She said

**Vince: **First do not talk to me that way I am your father.

**Cicely: **I know.

**Vince: **You and John are not married yet.

**Cicely: **Yes I know, but in John and my heart we are husband and wife ours wedding only make it officially. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get. She said

**Vince: **Cicely-

**Cicely: **Dad I need to get to this meeting it is important. She said, as she walks away from him.


	18. Chapter 18 Cicely tells John

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

I might be doing a prequel of this story, on how John Cena actually met Cicely.

Chapter 18-Cicely tells John

John rocking Sara to sleep as Cicely watched him in awe he looked so peaceful holding their baby girl.

**John: **Goodnight, princess. He said softly, as he gently kisses her on the forehead and he looked up and smile at Cicely.

She walks over to them and gently kisses Sara on the head. John gently laid Sara down the crib, as Cicely stood up and looked down at their precious baby girl.

He notices that Cicely is way to quit and that is unlike her. After put Sara to bed, they walk out of the nursery down the staircase to the livingroom, and sat down the couch.

**John: **What is going with you? He asked, softly and sound concerning for his fiancée.

**Cicely: **I had a bad couple of days. She responds

**John: **Baby, you know that you can talk to me. He asked

**Cicely:** I know babe. I just do not know how to tell you what has been going on while you have being on the road, especially when involve my father. She responds.

**John: **That does not sound good baby. Tell me what happen while I was gone. He said

**Cicely: **Well, apparently my father is challenging my paternity after all these years. She responds

**John: **He what? He said, sound shocking that Vince is now challenging Cicely paternity.

**Cicely: **He is challenge the paternity test that was taking 26 years ago, when I was 4 ½ years old. She responds

**John: **Why now baby. He said

**Cicely: **I honestly do not know babe. Mom is mad as hell and she wants to crush him in court. I honestly do not blame her right now.

**John: **Well, I can understand my thinking on this.

**Cicely: **Me., too, I mean he has never contributed one dime toward me while I was grown up. However, it is not like mom needs his money especially when she was wealth. She said

**John: **However, why is he doing this now especially with ours wedding? That is what has me puzzling baby. He said

**Cicely: **It got me puzzle me, too, baby. It does not make a lot of sense to challenging my paternity now. When he should have, challenging it 26 years ago, after the first paternity test was taking. She said

**John: **Yes, he should have. Do you think he is trying to stop us from getting married? He asked

**Cicely: **I do not know, but, if he is, then he is in for one hell of fight, because he is not going to dictate my life now. I am an adult and I fell in love with you whether he like it or not. Moreover, if my half-sister Stephanie can marry one of his employees so can I. Moreover, I know that you are not with me because I am the daughter of Vince McMahon.

**John: **You gotta that right baby. I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you.

**Cicely: **I know you did so did I. I do not think he can say the same thing about Stephanie husband. She said

**John: **You might be right there. Um… So what happen next? He asked

**Cicely: **Well, they go to court and fight it out in court of law. A Judge will probably order another test. She responds.

**John: **What is it Cicely.

**Cicely: **Um… I am worry about you when you are on the road. I do not know if I can trust my own father. She said

**John: **I will be fine baby.

**Cicely: **Babe I cannot help but worry knowing that ours wedding is closely. He can do anything to you and I cannot stop it, I am not part of the business and that what scare me right now. She said, as he pulled her to him, and held.

**John: **It so gonna to be okay baby. He said

**Cicely: **I hope you are right baby. She said

**John: **Me, too. He said

He knew Vince better than Cicely did, and she was right he could do anything to him. He remembers after Vince finds out that he was dating Cicely. He always wonder if the storyline with Batista was because he was dated Cicely.


	19. Chapter 19 Valentin finds out

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 19 Valentin finds out

Kacie need to tell Valentin what that happen while he was on the road with family business. She knew he was not going to take it very well, knowing he had form a bond with Cicely.

**Valentin: **Hey, baby.

**Kacie: **Hi, babe. She said

**Valentin: **Baby, what is going on? He asked

**Kacie: **A lot babe. She said, as she softly sighs.

**Valentin: **A lot like what baby. He said, as he stood by the mirror put his necktie on.

**Kacie: **Um… babes I quite do not know how to tell this you. She said

**Valentin: **Tell me, what baby. He asked as tie his necktie.

**Kacie: **Um… what I am about to tell you it involved your half-sister Cicely. She said

**Valentin: **Did something happen to Cicely. He asked sound concern, as he straight his tie.

**Kacie: **As far I as know she is fine. But –

**Valentin: **Baby tells me.

**Kacie: **Okay, dad is challenging Cicely paternity. He does not think she is his daughter. She said

**Valentin: **What? All of sudden he does not think that Cicely is his daughter. He said, as he turn around and face Kacie.

**Kacie: **Yes.

**Valentin: **I cannot believe this. Does mom know? He asked

**Kacie: **Um... I do not know babe. All I know is that Cicely mother is countersuing him for back child support. She responds.

**Valentin: **(as he let out a frustrated sigh) Uh- I will call mom and finds out if she knows. Anything else happen. He said

**Kacie: **Yeah Stephanie was acting very weird. She said, as she walks over to him and stood in front of him.

**Valentin: **Acted weird. He said

**Kacie: **Yes, especially when the papers were delivery to dad at the headquarters. She said

**Valentin: **How did she acting baby. He asked

**Kacie: **Uh - she was rude and she says to me that do I ever think that Cicely might not be dad. Babe she sounds very jealous.

**Valentin: **That does not surprise me baby that she acting jealous.

**Kacie: **I know I told her that she was ooze jealous. Moreover, she says to me, I am not jealous and I will always be daddy little girl no matter what.

**Valentin: **Yep that sounds like Steph.

**Kacie: **I know. However, she also says that she was conceiving out of love and she knows that Cicely cannot say that. She said, as Valentin looks at Kacie.

**Valentin: **What she say that about Cicely.

**Kacie: **Yes, I could not believe it babe. She said

**Valentin: **The nerve of Stephanie. She better never say that to Cicely. He said

**Kacie: **Babe you know your sister.

**Valentin: **Yea, I do but still that not right.

**Kacie: **I know. She said

**Valentin: **Um… take Cristian and Jess to school. I am going to calls mom, then go over there, talk to her, and finds out what is going on. He said

**Kacie: **Okay. She said, as Cristian and Jessalyn come to the bedroom all ready for school.

**Cristian: **Daddy we are ready to go school. He said

**Valentin: **I see son. Um… daddy needs to go see grandma this morning. He said

**Jessalyn: **Is grandma okay daddy? She asked, as Valentin picks up her.

**Valentin: **Yes, I just need to talk her about business, because she is still owner of the business. He responds.

**Cristian: **Okay daddy. He said,

**Valentin: **Good. Bye. He said, as he kisses Jessalyn on the cheek.

**Jessalyn: **Bye daddy. Say hi to grandma. She said, as he put her down.

**Valentin: **I will, princess. Have a good day at school. He said

**Jessalyn: **I will.

**Cristian: **Bye daddy. He said, as Valentin kisses him too on the cheek.

**Valentin: **Bye son and you too have a good day at school. He said, as Cristian kisses him the cheek.

**Cristian: **I will dad. Say hi to grandma.

**Valentin: **I will. He said, as they walk out of the bedroom with Kacie. As he let out another frustrate sigh. He could not believe what Kacie told him what happen while he was on the road.

Valentin grab his cellphone off the dresser and scroll through the number looking for his mom cellphone number and then he push the button and the phone dial his mom number cellphone. The phone began to ring and then she picks up.

**Linda: **Good morning son. She said

**Valentin: **Good morning mom. Um… are you busy right now, I would like to come over and talk you. He responds.

**Linda: **Valentin I am not home at the moment.

**Valentin: **Where are you, I will come and meet you there? He said

**Linda: **Valentin whatever it is can it wait. She said, and Valentin know something was wrong.

**Valentin: **No, mom it cannot wait.

**Linda: **All right, I am at my best friend June house. You can come here and talk to me. She said

**Valentin: **All right, I will be there soon, mom. Bye. He said

**Linda: **Bye son. She said, as they hung up phone.

Valentin wonders why my mom at her best friend June house is.


	20. Chapter 20Valentin & Linda talks

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 20 Valentin and Linda talks

Valentin is wonders why his mom was at her best friend June house. As he drove over to the house he, Shane, and Stephanie always calls June auntie. He whips his car into the driveway, drove up the driveway, and parks his car. He shut off the engine pulls the key out of the ignition and then unbuckles his seatbelt opens the door and step out the car.

He closes the door walks toward the house up the steps to the front of porch step over to the door. He push the doorbell and a few minutes later the door open and revealed his mom.

**Linda: **Hi Valentin, come on in. She said, as she step aside let her youngest walks into the house and close the door behind him.

**Valentin: **Hi, mom. He said

**Linda: **Would like some coffee? She asked, as she walks toward the kitchen and Valentin followed.

**Valentin: **No, thanks mom. Um… Mom why are you here at Auntie June instead of being at home. He responds.

**Linda: **Valentin you do not need to know why I am here instead of home. She said

**Valentin: **Yes, I do mom I am your son.

**Linda: **Valentin leave it alone.

**Valentin: **Mom did you and dad has another fight? He asked, as Linda turn around and looks at her son.

**Linda: **Valentin I can handle myself.

**Valentin: **I know you can mom. However, Kacie told me this morning that dad receiving papers from Cicely mom about some countersuing over her paternity. He said

**Linda: **Well good for her, even though I do not know her. She said

**Valentin: **Mom. Did you and dad have a fight? He asked

**Linda: **Yes, we fought. Your dad think I am responsibility for Cicely mom getting paternity papers demand another test. Valentin I swear on a stack of bible that I did not have any papers draw up. She responds

**Valentin: **Mom. I believe you. He said, as he step close to her.

**Linda; **Thank you for believe me honey.

**Valentin: **Your welcome mom. He said

**Linda: **At least I count on you. She said

**Valentin: **Yes, you can. Mom tells me what happen. He asked, as they sat down at the kitchen table.

**Linda: **Well… a couple of night ago, your dad comes home from work early and he was in a bad mood, so I ask him what was bothering him. Moreover, he start accused me, of have some lawyer draw up paternity papers for Cicely. I told him I did not do this. However, he kept on insist that I did it. I curse at him, pack a suitcase and left the house, and come here to Auntie June. She explains.

**Valentin: **I do not get why he is blaming you though.

**Linda: **I do not know either, but I was his target that night. I know that I did not do this Valentin. He actually say to me that I was jeopardizing his chance of walks her down the aisle on her wedding day.

**Valentin: **Mom you are not that mean.

**Linda: **I know, but according to your dad, I did this. She said

**Valentin: **Well, you and I know that you did not. I wonder what Cicely and John are thinking about this. He said

**Linda: **John?

**Valentin: **John Cena is Cicely fiancé. He said, as Linda looks at him.

**Linda: **John Cena of the WWE? She asked

**Valentin: **Yes, mom John Cena my best friend and former tag team partner, is married my half-sister Cicely. I am so happy he will be my brother in law. He responds

**Linda: **Wow. I bet your dad freak out on that. She asked

**Valentin: **According to Cicely, he was not happy that John was dating Cicely. In addition, when she told him she was pregnant it got worse, which led me to believe that dad, threaten John. He responds.

**Linda: **I would put it past him. She said

**Valentin: **Your right there mom. However, I think that dad finally met his match Cicely is not going take any kind of crap from him. He said

**Linda: **Good.

**Valentin: **Someone had these papers draw up. However, who then? He asked

**Linda: **That is the mystery Valentin. On the other hand, maybe your dad did it and he does not remember. She responds.

**Valentin: **That could be a strong possibility mom, but he should not be blaming you if he did do this himself. He responds.

**Linda: **You have that right Valentin. She said

**Valentin: **Me, too mom. He said


	21. Chapter 21Cicely met Cristian & Jessalyn

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 21- Cicely met her nephew and niece

Valentin, Kacie, along with their two children's Cristian and Jessalyn went over to John and Cicely, so that Cristian and Jessalyn could met their auntie Cicely but they were going to be surprise when they find John Cena there too. They arrive at Cicely and John house got out the car and walk toward the house. Valentin push the bell door and a few minutes later the door open revealing John. Cristian and Jessalyn were surprise to see him.

**John: **Hi, there come on in. He said, as he step aside allowing them to enter the house, and he close the door behind them.

**Valentin: **Hi, John. He said

**Cristian: **John you lived here? He asked

**John: **Yes, I do Cris. He responds.

**Cristian: **Wow. He said

**Kacie: **Is Cicely home? She asked

**John: **Yes, she is upstairs in the nursery with Sara. They will be right down. Let wait in the livingroom. He responds, as they followed him into the livingroom. They sat down the couch and wait for Cicely.

**Jessalyn: **John?

**John: **Yes, Jess. He said

**Jessalyn: **Who is Sara? She asked

**John: **Sara is my and Cicely daughter. He responds, and just then, Cicely walks into the livingroom carrying Sara in her arms. Cristian and Jessalyn saw her.

**Cicely: **Hi, there. She said

**Valentin: **Hi, Cicely. Cristian and Jessalyn, I like you to meet your auntie Cicely and your cousin Sara. He said, as Cicely sat down the couch next to John.

**Cicely: **Hi, there Cristian and Jessalyn it is nice to finally met you. She said, as Sara reach for John, who glad took her in his arms and kisses her on the cheek.

**Cristian: **Hi, Auntie Cicely and Sara. He said

**Jessalyn: **Hi, auntie Cicely and Sara. She said

**Cristian: **Auntie you are very pretty. He said

**Cicely: **Thank you Cristian. I get my looks from my mom. She said

**Jessalyn: **I bet your mom is very pretty too. She said

**Cicely: **Yes, she is pretty. How are you older? She asked

**Cristian: **I am 7 years old.

**Jessalyn: **And I am 5 years old.

**Cicely: **Wow, 7 and 5 years old.

**Cristian: **How is old is Sara? He asked

**Cicely: **Sara will be 4 months old next Monday. She responds.

**Cristian: **Is John going to be ours uncle? He asked

**John: **Yes I am. He said

**Jessalyn: **I cannot wait to tell my classmate that John Cena is going to be my uncle. She said

**Cristian: **When?

**Cicely: **In three month, John and I will get married.

**Cristian: **Three months, that is umm- December. He said

**John: **That is right Cris, on December 1 I will be marry your auntie. He said

**Jessalyn: **Will you be going on the moon. She said, as Valentin, Cicely John and Kacie chuckles.

**Cicely: **Oh, you mean honeymoon. She said

**Jessalyn: **That the word honeymoon.

**Cicely: **Of course, we are will be gone for two weeks. She responds.

**Cristian: **Will Sara be going too? He asked

**Cicely: **No, Sara is going to stay with my mom and stepdad, for the two weeks that John and I are gone. She responds, as Sara look at her auntie Kacie, who notice that Sara was looking at her.

**Kacie: **Hi, there Sara I am your auntie Kacie. She said, as Sara smile and then hides her face in John neck.

**Valentin: **Someone is shy. He said

**John: **She does that will everyone right princess Sara. (as Sara remove her head and looked at her daddy.) uncle Valentin. He said, as Sara turn her head, saw him, and then point her finger.

**Cicely: **That is your uncle Valentin, pebbles. She said, as Sara turn her head again and looked at her mommy.

**Valentin: **Hi, there Sara. He said softly as Sara smile at him.

**Jessalyn: **Sara is smiling at daddy. She said

**Cristian: **That means she like him. He said

**Valentin: **Yes, she does. He said, and just then, the doorbell sound. Moreover, Cicely stood up from the couch and walks out of the livingroom to answer the door.

She opened the door and there stood her brother in law Randy Orton.

**Randy: **Hi, Cicely. He said

**Cicely: **Hi, there Randy. Come on in. She said, as she step aside allowing him in enter the house and she close the door behind him.

They walk into the livingroom where everyone was and Cristian and Jessalyn saw Randy Orton walking to the livingroom with auntie Cicely.

**Randy: **Hi. He said

**John: **Hey, Randy.

**Valentin: **Hey, there Randy. He said

**Kacie: **Hi, Randy. She said

**Cristian: **Hi, Randy, you know ours auntie Cicely? He asked

**Randy: **Yes, she is my sister in law. He responds.

**Jessalyn: **You are auntie Cicely. She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, Randy is married to my sister Angelica. She responds.

**Cristian: **Is she my auntie too? he asked

**Cicely: **Um… no.

**Jessalyn: **No auntie.

**Cicely: **No, she has a different mommy. Angelica is not relative to me by blood. She said

**Cristian: **Oh.


	22. Chapter 22 Cicely

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 22- Cicely

After John, Randy and Valentin left the house, and head to Boston, for Night of Champions. Therefore, that left Kacie, Cicely, Sara, Cristian, and Jessalyn together. Kacie left the house and head to the train station to picks up Marissa. While Cicely baby sit Cristian and Jessalyn. Kacie pulled up the train station and Marissa was there waiting for her. Marissa got in the car, buckles her seatbelt.

**Marissa: **Hi. She said, as Kacie drove away from the train station.

**Kacie: **Hi, Marissa. She said, as she drove back to Cicely house.

**Marissa:** How are things going? She asked

**Kacie: **Not good Marissa. She replied

**Marissa: **Not good. What is going Kacie? She asked

**Kacie: **A lot Marissa. Ours father in law is challenge Cicely paternity. She said

**Marissa: **What.

**Kacie: **I know it is unbelievable. His accused mom of having a lawyer draws up the paternity paper.

**Marissa: **Mom would never do that. She said

**Kacie: **I know. However, the wired thing Marissa is Stephanie behavior. She said

**Marissa: **Stephanie behavior.

**Kacie: **Yeah, Um, dad receives papers stating that Cicely mom is countering suing him for back child support. Moreover, after he walks out of the office, I began question Stephanie and her behavior was odd like.

**Marissa: **Odd like Kacie. She said

**Kacie: **Yea, Marissa she says things that shocked me. I honestly think she is jealous that there is another McMahon and it is a girl. She says mean things, which I hope that Cicely never find out. She said

**Marissa: **And what did Stephanie says Kacie. She said

**Kacie: **Stephanie says and I quote, I am not jealous Kacie especially seeing that I have my daddy love, and she did not. Moreover, I know that I was conceiving out of love, and I know that she cannot say that. She said and Marissa was shocked of her sister in law stated.

**Marissa: **What she says that? She said

**Kacie: **Yeah I could not believe it Marissa.

**Marissa: **Does Valentin know? She asked

**Kacie: **Yes, I told him what she says and he was not happy that she says that. Moreover, he says that she had better never say that to Cicely. She said

**Marissa: **Yea, she had better never say that to Cicely. She said

**Kacie:** It was cruel to say and it would be even cruel to say it to Cicely. Nevertheless, I think that Cicely already know that she was not conceiving in love, seeing that it was one nightstand. She said

**Marissa: **Stephanie is definitely oozing jealous right now, especially knowing that she have never meet Cicely. She said

**Kacie: **I told her she was oozing jealous. She said, as she turn into the driveway, drove up, and park her car for a few minutes later. They got out of the car and walks toward the house, up the stairs. Kacie pushes the doorbell and the door opened revealing Cicely.

**Cicely: **Hey Marissa. She said, as she steps aside.

**Marissa: **Hi, Cicely. She said, as she and Kacie walks inside the houses Cicely close the door behind them.

**Jessalyn: **Auntie Cicely. She called out, as they walk back into the livingroom.

**Cicely: **Yes, Jess.

**Jessalyn: **Um, Sara spit out her pacifier. She said, as she hand the pacifier to Cicely.

**Cicely: **Thank you Jess. She said, as she took the pacifier from her.

**Jessalyn: **You are welcome. She said, as Cicely place the pacifier on the coffee table, walks over to the swing and took Sara out the swing.

**Cicely: **Marissa this is your niece Sara Alexandria Cena. She said

**Marissa: **Hi, there Sara Cena. She said, as Sara hides her face again.

**Cristian: **Sara is shy again. He said, as they smile.

**Marissa: **Again huh. She said

**Kacie: **Yea, she did early. She said

**Marissa: **Ah, I see. She said, as Cicely cellphone rang and she grab off the table. And hit the button.

**Cicely: **Hello.

**Savannah: **Hi, sweet girl. It is mama. She said

**Cicely: **Hi, mama what's up? She asked

**Savannah: **We'll meet at the bride shop for your fitting. She replied

**Cicely: **Yes, mama we are on ours way. She replied

**Savannah: **Good see you soon my sweet girls. Bye. She said

**Cicely: **Bye mama (as she hangs up the phone.) Grandma is drive mommy crazy, pebbles. She said, as Sara smile at her.

**Jessalyn: **Are we going somewhere? She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, Jess, we are going to bride shop where I along with your mommy and Auntie will be trying on ours dress for my wedding. She replied

**Cristian: **Boys allowed it there Auntie. He asked

**Cicely: **Your okay Cris as long as you don't tell your daddy or uncle John what my dress look like. She said

**Cristian: **I can do that auntie. He said smiling.

**Cicely: **Good boy. She said, as they walk out of the livingroom and then out of the house.


	23. Chapter 23 dress fitting

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 23 dress fitting

After walked out the house, they got in their cars, and drove out of the driveway and head for the bride shop where Cicely was going to try on her wedding along with Marissa and Kacie trying on their bridesmaids dress too.

When they pulled up the bride shop, they got of their cars and walks into the bride shop. Savannah smiles, moreover, Sara saw her grandma and reaches for her and of course Savannah took her granddaughter from her mommy.

**Savannah: **Hi, there sweet girl. She said softly kisses her on the cheek.

**Cristian: **Sara is not shy. He said, as Cicely smile.

**Cicely: **That because she is in her grandma arms. She said

**Savannah: **Yes she is, right grandma girl. She said.

**Cicely: **Mama, Angelica I like you to meet Cristian, Jessalyn, Kacie and Marissa. She said

**Savannah: **Hi, there. She said

**Angelica: **Hi. She said

**Cristian: **Hi. He said

**Jessalyn: **Hi.

**Kacie: **Hi.

**Marissa: **Hello. She said

Clark: Are you trying on your bridesmaids dress first. She asked

**Kacie: **Yes... She said

Clerk: Okay followed me please. She said, as Kacie followed the clerk.

Five minute later Kacie walks out of the fitting room wearing her bridesmaids dress.

**Cristian: **Mommy you look nice. He said

**Kacie: **Thank you Cris. She said

**Jessalyn: **Yeah you look pretty mommy. She said

**Kacie: **Thank you baby. She said

**Cicely: **The dress fitting you perfectly Kacie. She said

**Marissa: **Yea it does Kacie. She said

**Savannah: **Perfect indeed. She said, as Angelica agrees

**Angelica: **Yeah, perfect. She said

**Kacie: **Thank you. She said, as she walks back into the fitting room.

Kacie come out and Marissa went in next to try on her bridesmaids dress, and then she comes out next the same result, and she walks back into the fitting room and change. She comes out of the room and Angelica went next. Moreover, when she come out next.

**Cristian: **Auntie Cicely her dress is different, why? He asked

**Cicely: **Well, Angelica is my maid of honor so her dress is little different from the bridesmaids. She replied

**Cristian: **Oh. He said

Angelica went back into the fitting room change, out of her maid of honor dress. Then she comes out. Cicely went in next. A few minute later, the door opened and Cicely step out of the fitting room.

**Jessalyn: **Wow, auntie Cicely. She said

**Cristian: **Wow auntie you look very pretty. He said, as Cicely smile Savannah saw her daughter in her wedding dress.

**Savannah: **Oh, sweet girl of mine you look like a princess. Does she? She asked

**Kacie: **Absolutely. Wow, Cicely your wedding dress is gorgeous. She said

**Marissa: **Oh, yes indeed your wedding dress it is stunning Cicely. You are going to take John breathing away when you walk down the aisle. She said

**Cicely: **Thank you. (as she looked at her mama) Mama you okay. She asked, as Savannah walks over to her.

**Savannah: **I am absolutely fine sweet girl. Even though it isn't your wedding day yet, you look absolutely gorgeous baby. She said

**Angelica: **Look Sara look at your mommy. She said, as Sara giggle as everyone looked at her, and chuckles.

**Cicely: **Pebbles you like. She said, as Sara giggle some more.

**Kacie: **that a yes. She said, as everyone chuckles.

**Savannah: **Yep that is a yes mommy. She said, as Cicely walks back into the fitting room and took her wedding dress and put back on her clothes and walks out of the fitting room.

**Cicely: **Thank you, Mrs. Cruz. She said

**Mrs. Cruz: **You're welcome Cicely. I will see you in two weeks. She said

**Cicely: **Yes, you will. Thanks you again. She said

**Mrs. Cruz: **You're welcome. Bye. She said

**Savannah: **Bye. She said, as they walked out of the bride shop.

They got back in their car and drive off toward Cicely house. A little later, they pulled into the driveway and drove up the driveway and park their cars, and got out of the car. As Cicely took Sara out of her carseat, she was sound asleep.

**Cicely: **Mama can you opened the door. She said, softly, as she carries a sleep Sara.

**Savannah: **Sure sweet girl. She said, as she pulls out a key, unlocked the door, opened the door and everyone walk inside the house, and Savannah close the door behind Cicely.

Cicely walk up the staircase to the nursery went inside and gently laid Sara down in the crib. Cicely walks out of the nursery, back down the staircase, and head forth kitchen where everyone was having some lunch.

**Angelica: **Want some lunch Cicely. She said

**Cicely: **Mmm, yes. I am starving. She said, as she began to make a sandwich.

**Savannah: **Which McMahon are you married? She asked

**Marissa: **I am married to Shane McMahon.

**Kacie: **And I am married to Valentin. She said

**Savannah: **Isn't there one more McMahon? She asked

**Marissa: **Yes, that would be Stephanie and she is Valentin twin sister. She said

**Savannah: **Ah, yes. She said

**Angelica: **Cicely has you met Stephanie yet? she asked

**Cicely: **No, I haven't the pleasure of meet my oldest sister just yet. She relied, as she sat down at the table with them.

**Kacie: **Cicely you're not missing anything trust me. she said

**Marissa: **Yeah Cicely you're not missing a thing. She said

**Cicely: **If you say so. She said

**Angelica: **Cicely have you met your stepmother then? She asked

**Cicely: **Yes, I met my stepmother Linda on the night of her anniversary. She is very nice and sweet. She replied

**Marissa: **Yep that is ours mother in law very nice and very sweet. She said

**Cicely: **I love it when she says you do not look like Vince. All I could do was chuckles and I say yes, I know, and I have my mother looks. And he gets upset and says hey. And she says what she doesn't look like you. She said, they chuckles

**Savannah: **Yes, you definitely get your looks from me you have nothing of your father. She said

**Marissa: **That is very true. She said


	24. Chapter 24 Court

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 24 court

Everyone show up to the courthouse all with exception of Cicely, she with John, who was having surgery on his right elbow. Linda and Stephanie were getting they first looked at Cicely mother Savannah. Moreover, Vince was going to see the mother of his daughter for the first time in 26 years.

**Stephanie: **Who is that? She asked, as Savannah walks into the courtroom with her husband Carlos.

**Kacie: **That is Cicely mother Savannah. She whispers back.

Stephanie, Linda and Vince could not believe they eyes, Savannah was beautiful looked. She does not look her age.

**Stephanie: **I do not see Cicely. She said

**Kacie: **Cicely is probably with her fiancé and daughter. She replied

Once everyone was inside the courtroom the doors closes.

Bailiff: All rise! (As everyone stood up waiting as the Judge enters the courtroom from the Judge chamber.) Court is now in session the honorable Judge Beatrice Cruz presiding. He announced, as Judge Cruz took her seat.

**Judge Beatrice: **Please be seated! She exclaimed, as everyone sat down. as her court clerk hand a folder.

Clerk: Your honor this case of Vincent K. McMahon Jr. sues Savannah DeLorenzo over the paternity of Cicely DeLorenzo. She said

**Judge Beatrice: **Thank you. She said

Clerk: You are welcome. She said, as Beatrice open the folder and looks at the paper inside the folder.

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels? She said as Ms. Daniels stood up.

**Claire: **Yes, your honor. She said

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels I am sure that you are well aware of child support, especially known that your client daughter Cicely DeLorenzo is 31 years old. She stated

**Claire: **Yes, your honor I am.

**Judge Beatrice: **Then if you do where do, I see papers ask for child support? She asked

**Claire: **Well your honor according to my client here Mrs. DeLorenzo Mr. McMahon told her 26 years ago that he would find out to contribute money to her for their daughter Cicely DeLorenzo, but no money ever came, your honor. Moreover, yes, I will admit it is 26 years later, but Mr. McMahon should pay my client restitution. She replied

**Judge Beatrice: **Nicely put Ms. Daniels.

**Claire: **Thank you.

**Judge Beatrice: **Mr. Adams. She said, as Leo Adams stood up.

Leo: Yes, your honor. He said

**Judge Beatrice: **Mr. Adams why has your client Mr. McMahon waiting 26 year after the first paternity test was taken to challenge it now? She asked, as she leaned back against her chair.

Leo: Well, your honor, uh, he felt

**Judge Beatrice: **He felt what. She said

Leo: Mr. McMahon felt that he was depriving of not being able seeing his daughter.

**Judge Beatrice: **Frist of all Mr. Adams I did not you how he felt. I ask about him challenge a paternity test that was taking 26 years ago. I read the papers Mr. Adams your client Mr. McMahon voluntary took a paternity test 26 years ago and when the test results came back that prove he was Cicely DeLorenzo father. Now, all of sudden he is challenge the result of the paternity test all these years later. She said

Leo: Yes, your honor.

**Judge Beatrice: **Well, that is just plain dumb. Moreover, here why: after the first paternity test was taking and proved the father of Cicely, he should have to say Mrs. DeLorenzo I want another test. However, he did not say did he? She ask

Leo: No your honor.

**Judge Beatrice: **No is right Mr. Adams, he believes those test results, then.

Leo: Yes, your honor that is true, but still Mrs. DeLorenzo kept him from seeing his daughter.

**Judge Beatrice: **Mr. Adams, your client Mr. McMahon is sue Mrs. DeLorenzo over a paternity test. Not custody.

Leo: Your honor what if those test results were rig by Mrs. DeLorenzo to make it look like my client Mr. McMahon was the father of her child. He said

**Claire: **That is totally absurd your honor. She said, as the Judge pound her gavel.

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels I do not need your help right now. She said

**Claire: **Sorry your honor.

**Judge Beatrice: **Start tomorrow morning I will hear testimony, Court is adjourn until 10:00 am. She said, as she pounds her gavel.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up as Judge Beatrice Cruz exit the bench and walks into her chamber.


	25. Chapter 25 the paternity trial

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 25 the paternity trial

Stephanie Levesque, Valentin and Kacie McMahon with Linda McMahon show up to the courthouse a few minutes later Vince McMahon shows up with his attorney Leo Adams. Shane and Marissa McMahon arrive too and they walk into the courtroom.

Savannah and Carlos DeLorenzo Sr. show up at the courthouse with Angelica Orton, Carols Jr. and Juliana and walk into the courtroom. Raymond, Julie walk into the courtroom and right with them was Cicely and that when Stephanie finally got her first look at her half-sister Cicely.

**Stephanie: **Who is that? She asked

**Valentin: **That is ours half-sister Cicely. His response Stephanie could not believe her eyes seeing her half-sister Cicely for the first time.

Everyone waiting for Judge Beatrice Cruz to take the bench and began the trail. Savannah leaned over the rail and talk to Cicely.

**Savannah: **Sweet girl you did not have to be here today. She asked

**Cicely: **I know mama. She responds

**Savannah: **You can still go home and be with John and Sara. She said

**Cicely: **No mama I want to be here. Because I want to hear, my father testifies. She said

**Savannah: **All right. She said

Bailiff: All rise! (As everyone stood up) Court is now session the honorable Jude Beatrice Cruz presiding. He exclaimed, as Beatrice Cruz walk out of the chamber and step onto the bench and took her seat.

**Judge Beatrice: **Please be seated! She exclaimed, as everyone sat down. Mr. Adams your opening statement. She said, as Leo Adams stood up.

Leo: Thank you, your honor. Mr. McMahon is wealthy a man and a successful businessman too. All of sudden a woman is claim to be his daughter and is probably looking for money and acknowledge that she is the daughter of Vince McMahon. Therefore, we are asking you to order a paternity test. Thank you. He started

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels. She said, as Claire Daniels stood up

**Claire: **Thank you your honor. 31 years ago, Vince McMahon cheats on his wife with my client Savannah DeLorenzo for one night only. After the encounter Savannah DeLorenzo found out that, she was pregnant with her first only child Cicely. She made the decision to raise the baby by herself, and with help from her family. Five years later after birth of Cicely, Savannah saw Vince McMahon and that when he find out about Cicely, they took a paternity test and the results prove that Vince McMahon was the father. Where he say I will try to contribute some money to you for her. After that, he never sends money or saw his daughter ever again, until she was adult. Therefore, my client asks that Mr. McMahon pay restitution to my client. Thank you.

**Judge Beatrice: **Mr. Adams your first witness. She said

Leo: I call Linda McMahon. He said, as Linda stood up and walks toward the witness stand where the bailiff swore her in

**Linda: **I do. She said, and then she sat down.

Leo: Mrs. McMahon how many years have you been married to your husband Vince McMahon? He asked

**Linda: **46 years. She responded

Leo: And you and your husband have three children's together? He asked

**Linda: **Yes.

Leo: What happened 31 years ago when your husband alleged cheating on you with Mrs. DeLorenzo? He asked

**Linda: **Um- Vince and I had a fight over the loss of our fourth child and I throw him out of the house for the night, I did not want him near me that night. She replied

Leo: Mrs. McMahon you saying that you are at fault for what happened. He asked

**Linda: **No, I am not fault for what happen. I was upset over the loss of our fourth child. I did not want him around me that all. I never thought he would get drunk and cheat on me. She said

Leo: Thank you Mrs. McMahon nothing further. He said

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels. She said, as Claire stood up.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon I am so sorry for your loss.

**Linda: **Thank you.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon what happened when your husband come home the next morning? She asked

**Linda: **He lies to me on where he was,

**Claire: **He lies.

**Linda: **Yes,

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon how many time have your husband cheat on you doing your 46 years of marriage. She ask

**Linda: **Um several times I think. She replied

**Claire: **And he has turned his cheating into storylines for the family business? She asked

**Linda: **Yes. She replied, as Claire walks around the table over to the witness stand.

**Claire: **Did he ever confess to you that he cheat on you 31 years ago? She asked

**Linda: **No, not at first.

**Claire: **When did you found out about Cicely? She asked

**Linda: **a month ago, he finally told me about his cheat 31 years ago.

**Claire: **And your reaction was?

**Linda: **Let just say that I got very mad and yelled, curse and even hit him. She said

**Claire: **Is this the first time you are seeing your stepdaughter Cicely? She asked

**Linda: **No. I met Cicely on the night of my 46 years wedding anniversary. She said, as Claire walks over to the table and picks up papers.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon did you have these draw up? She asked, as she walks over to the witness stand and show Linda the paper.

**Linda: **No, I did not have these paternity papers drawn up. I have accepted Cicely being my husband daughter. She replied

**Claire: **Thank you Mrs. McMahon. Nothing further. She said, as she walks back over the table and sat down.

**Judge Beatrice: **Mrs. McMahon you may step down. She said, as Linda stood up and step down from the witness stand.


	26. Chapter 26 the testimony continues

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 26 the testimony continues

After Linda, testify to what she knew. Shane was called next and he swore in and sat down Leo Adams question him and Shane answering the question to the best of his ability, now it is Claire Daniels turn.

**Claire: **Mr. McMahon when did you find out about your half-sister Cicely? She asked

**Shane: **Uh, I find out on my dad birthday. He replied

**Claire: **Who else was there that night? She asked

**Shane: **My wife Marissa, my brother Valentin, my sister Stephanie and my sister in law Kacie were there when my dad told us that they were another McMahon child. He replied

**Claire: **And what was the reaction of the other? She asked

**Shane: **Uh, I was shock, so was my wife Marissa. And Valentin and Kacie didn't' looked to surprise. Moreover, Stephanie was shock I think. He replied

**Claire: **Did you ever ask your brother Valentin why he was not to shock when your dad reveals that there was another McMahon child? She ask

**Shane: **Yes, and he told me that he knew because he spoke with ours mom after the fight and that where he learn there was another McMahon child. He replied

**Claire: **Have you ever seen your half-sister Cicely before today Mr. McMahon? He asked

**Shane: **Yes, I met my half-sister Cicely the next day. He replied

**Claire: **Mr. McMahon did you have these paternity test papers drawn up? She asked, as she shows him the paternity test paper.

**Shane: **No, I did not have these paternity test papers drawn up. Why would I especially since I have accepted Cicely as my half-sister and my father daughter. He replied

**Claire: **Thank you Mr. McMahon nothing further your honor. She said, as she walks back to the table and sat down.

**Jude Cruz: **You may step down Mr. McMahon. She said, as Shane stood up and step off the witness stand and walks back to his seat.

Marissa was called next, she was swore in and sat down, and Leo Adams begins to question her.

Leo: Mrs. McMahon your husband just testifies that you were shocked to learn that there was another McMahon.

**Marissa: **Yes, I was shocked to learn that. She said

Leo: Do you thinking it fair that Mrs. DeLorenzo is ask for restitution from your father in law? He asked

**Marissa: **Yes, especially when he told her that he would try to contribute money toward Cicely. She replied

Leo: Do you believe that Cicely DeLorenzo is McMahon to being with? He ask

**Marissa: **Uh, yes I do believe that she is a McMahon. She replied

Whatever Leo Adams was trying to accomplish with his witness they were not comply with him.

Leo: Nothing further. He said, as he walks away as Claire stood up.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon when did you met Cicely DeLorenzo your sister in law? She ask

**Marissa: **I met Cicely the same day my husband Shane met her. Moreover, she was polite to me. She replied

**Claire: **You do believe that your father in law is my client daughter father is that correct. She ask

**Marissa: **Yes, I do. She replied, as she walks around the table and stand front of Marissa.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon, I have asked your mother in law and your husband this same question. Did you have these paternity test papers drawn up? She asks, as she shows the paternity test paper to Marissa.

**Marissa: **No, I did not have these drawn up. She said

**Claire: **Thank you, Mrs. McMahon. Nothing furthers your honor. She said, as she walks back to her seat and down.

**Judge Cruz: **You may step down Mrs. McMahon. She said, as Marissa stood up, step offs the witness stand and walks back to her seat and sat down next to Shane.

Kacie was next to take the witness stand, and she was sworn in the bailiff. Kacie sat down and waiting for Leo Adams to begin ask her some question.

Leo: Mrs. McMahon you are marrying to Valentin McMahon.

**Kacie: **Yes, I am.

Leo: So you have being around the McMahon family longtime then? He asked

**Kacie: **Yes.

Leo: Do you believe the claim being made by Cicely DeLorenzo that your father in law Vince McMahon is her father? He asked

**Kacie: **Yes, I do that believe my father in law is Cicely father. She responds.

Leo: How you do know that she and her mother are not lying to get their hands on his money. He asks

**Kacie: **I honestly do not believe that. She replied

Leo: Have you met Mrs. DeLorenzo? He ask

**Kacie: **Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting Cicely mother Mrs. DeLorenzo and she was very polite to my kids and me. She replied

Leo: Nothing further. He said, as he walks away and sat down he was get more frustrated with his witnesses. As Claire stood up.

**Claire: **Mrs. McMahon when did you find out about your sister in law? She ask

**Kacie: **I find out the night of the fight. My mother in law call spoke with Valentin, he left and head over to his parents house. He arrives back home hour later. Moreover, he told me that there was another McMahon child, it is a girl. However, he did not know her name yet. Then he says he was going to speak with his dad the next day... She replied

**Claire: **Did your husband Valentin speak with your father in law the next day? She ask

**Kacie: **Yes, he spoke with his dad in the afternoon. She replied

**Claire: **Did your husband come and tells you what they spoke about? She ask

**Kacie: **No, because I had left the headquarters early in the day because my son had a doctor appoints. She replied

**Claire: **Then when did your husband Valentin talk to you about his half-sister Cicely? She ask

**Kacie: **Late in the afternoon when he comes home. He told me that he met his half-sister Cicely. In addition, he was very excited and happy that he had a little sister. She replied, as she walks around the table over to the witness stand.

**Claire: **You have heard me ask this question of your mother in law, brother in law and his wife. Did you have these paternity test paper drawn up? She asks as she shows the paper to Kacie.

**Kacie: **No, I did not have these paternity paper draw up. She replied

**Claire: **Thank you Mrs. McMahon. Nothing furthers your honor. She said, as she walks back to her seat and sat down.

**Judge Cruz: **You may step down Mrs. McMahon (as Kacie stood up, step off the witness stand and walks, back to her seat, and sat down next to Valentin.) See that it is close to lunchtime we will break for lunch. Be back here in hour half. She said, as she grab her gavel pounds it.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up as the Jude Beatrice Cruz exit the bench and head into her chamber.

Coming up next Valentin testifies and then Stephanie will follow him.


	27. Chapter 27 Valentin testified

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 27-Valentin testified

After lunch, everyone return to the courthouse and to the courtroom of Judge Beatrice Cruz. Leo Adams frustration with his witnesses was boiling over; he was trying to paint Savannah DeLorenzo as a money hungry woman, because she was going after his client money.

However, he was failing misery because Marissa, Kacie who actually met Savannah DeLorenzo practically paint a different picture of her. As a polite sweet woman who is only looking out for her daughter. As the door open to the judge Chamber.

Bailiff: All rise. (as everyone stood up) Court is back session the honorable Judge Beatrice Cruz presiding. He exclaimed, as Beatrice step up to the bench and sat down.

**Judge Cruz: **Please be stead. She said, as everyone sat down back. Mr. Adams calls your next witness.

Leo: I can Valentin McMahon. He said, as Valentin stood up and walks toward the witness stand where one of the bailiffs swore him.

**Valentin: **I do. He said, as he sat down as Leo Adams walks toward him.

Leo: Mr. McMahon you have heard the testimony of your brother, sister in law, your wife, and your mom is everything that they saying true so far. He ask

**Valentin: **Yes. He replied

Leo: Are you absolutely positive? He ask

**Valentin: **Yes, I am absolutely positive that they are telling the true. He replied

Leo: So you do not – believe that Mrs. DeLorenzo here is witch, for what she is trying to accomplish by going after your father money and possible your brother, your twin sister and your inheritance. He ask

**Valentin: **First of all, have some respect for Mrs. DeLorenzo, because she is the mother of my half-sister Cicely. Second, my father told her he would try to contribute money toward Cicely after he find out she was his daughter. he replied

Leo: That not what I ask you.

**Valentin: **Yes, I know. However, I am telling you to have respect. He said

Leo: Your honor can you please instruction the witness to answer my question. He said

**Judge Cruz: **I believe he already did Mr. Adams. I subject you move on. Because he is not going to change his answer. She said

Leo: I have nothing else to ask of this witness. He said, as he walks back to his seat and sat down.

**Judge Cruz: **Ms. Daniels your witness. She said, as Claire Daniels stood up.

**Claire: **Mr. McMahon you were the second person to know about my client Mrs. DeLorenzo daughter Cicely being your father child, correct? She asked

**Valentin: **Yes, that would be correct. He replied

**Claire:** Your wife Kacie McMahon testified yesterday that you find out from your mother Linda McMahon about your half-sister. She said

**Valentin: **Yes, my mom told me about my half-sister Cicely the night that my father finally confess about his cheating that took place 31, years ago. He replied, as she walks around the table toward the witness stand and stood by him.

**Claire: **Now, your brother Shane also testified yesterday about the night he, your twin sister Stephanie and your sister in law Marissa find out about Cicely. In addition, he also testified to them being shocked, correct. She ask

**Valentin: **Yes, that would be correct. He replied

**Claire: **You also meet Cicely before them too correct. She ask

**Valentin: **Yes.

**Claire: **And when did that happen? She ask

**Valentin: **I met Cicely the very next afternoon after I spoke with my dad about her. He asks me if I would like meet to her. And I say yes I would. So he took to where she was. He replied

**Claire: **And that is where your meet my client Mrs. DeLorenzo right? She asked

**Valentin: **Yes.

**Claire: **And Mr. McMahon would you say that my client Mrs. DeLorenzo is a money hungry witch as your father attorney Mr. Adams is try to portrayed her as? She ask

**Valentin: **Absolutely not Mrs. DeLorenzo was polite to me that day. He replied

**Claire: **Thank you Mr. McMahon you have being very helps. Nothing further, your honor. She said, as she walks back to the table and sat down next to Savannah.

**Judge Cruz: **You may step down Mr. McMahon. She said, as Valentin stood up step off the witness stand walks back to his seat next to his wife Kacie. Mr. Adams calls your next witness.

Leo: I call Stephanie Levesque. He said, as Stephanie stood up and walks toward the witness stand and place her right hand on the bible as the Bailiff sworn her in.

**Stephanie: **I do. She said, as she sat down. Leo walks toward her.

Leo: Mrs. Levesque do you believe that Cicely DeLorenzo is your half-sister? He ask

**Stephanie: **No, I do not believe that she is my half-sister. She replied

Leo: You know you are the only one who believes that Cicely DeLorenzo is not relative to you. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know.

Leo: Then why does your mother, both your brothers and sister in laws believe it? He asked

**Stephanie: **I do not know why they would believe it, or maybe they are scared of father. She said

Shane, Linda, Valentin, Marissa and Kacie shook they head in disagreement with Stephanie stated. They were not afraid of Vince. Vince could not even believe Stephanie testimony right now.

Leo: Mrs. Levesque has you had the pleasure of meeting Cicely? He asked

**Stephanie: **No.

Leo: The night you find out that your father cheating and alleged produce child you were shocked as both of your brothers put it. He said

**Stephanie: **I was not shock I could not believe he cheat, that all. She replied

Leo: Thank you Mrs. Levesque were your very help today. Nothing further your honor. He said,

**Judge Cruz: **Ms. Daniels do you have a lot of questions for this witness? She asked, as Claire stood up answer the judge.

**Claire: **Yes, I do your honor. She replied

**Judge Cruz: **Tomorrow morning will you get your chance with this witness.

**Claire: **Okay, your honor. She said

**Judge Cruz: **Good. You may step down Mrs. Levesque. She said, as Stephanie stood up and step off the witness stand, walk back to her seat, and sat down. Tomorrow morning at 10: 00. Court adjourned until then. She said, as she grab her gavel and pound it.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up as Judge Beatrice Cruz exiting the bench and went to her chamber.


	28. Chapter 28 Stephanie testimony continue

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 28-Stephanie testimony continues

Claire Daniels got her change to crossing-examine Stephanie Levesque. Everyone arrives at the courthouse was in the courtroom of Beatrice Cruz, as the door open to the judge Chamber.

Bailiff: All rise? (As everyone stood up) court is back session the honorable Judge Beatrice Cruz presiding. He exclaimed, as Beatrice step up to the bench and sat down.

**Judge Cruz: **Please be seated! (As everyone sat down) Mrs. Levesque please re-takes the witness stand. (As Stephanie stood up walked toward the witness stand) and remember Mrs. Levesque you are still under oath. She said, as Stephanie sat down.

**Stephanie: **Yes, your honor. She said

**Judge Cruz: **Ms. Daniels you may began your crossing examine of this witness. She said, as Claire Daniels stood up.

**Claire: **Thank you your honor. Good morning, Mrs. Levesque. She said

**Stephanie: **Good morning. She said

**Claire: **Now, Mrs. Levesque your testimony is that my client daughter Cicely DeLorenzo is not your half-sister, correct. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, that would be correct. She replied

**Claire: **Your entire family with except of you believes that Cicely is a member of your family. Why is that? She asked

**Stephanie: **I do not know, but I know she is not a member of my family.

**Claire: **How do you know that?

**Stephanie: **I just do.

**Claire: **Did you ever see the result of the paternity test that was taking 26 years ago? She asked, as she walk around the table and over to the jury box and stood there.

**Stephanie: **No, I never saw the result of the paternity test that was taking 26 years ago. She replied

**Claire: **Then why say she is not a member of your family.

**Stephanie: **Because I do not believe that she my half-sister. She is probably looking for money like Mr. Adams is saying. She replied

**Claire: **Mrs. Levesque did Mr. Adams coach you to say that answer. She said, as Leo stood up

Leo: I objection, your honor I did not coach witness. He said

**Judge Cruz: **Your objection is overruled Mr. Adams so please sat down. (as Leo sat down) You may continue Ms. Daniels. She said

**Claire: **That is what you believe that my client is looking for money? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Claire: **You could not be more wrong Mrs. Levesque. Because my client Mrs. DeLorenzo is a very, very successful businesses woman just like your mother Mrs. McMahon. My client owns her businesses too. I am sure you hear of Savannah place. On the other hand, maybe you heard of Savannah boutique, or how about Cicely café. Those are some of the businesses that my client owner, not to forgot that she owned several other business outside the state of Connecticut in her home county of Puerto Rico, she also owned two hotels here in Connecticut, plus two apartments building for lowing income family here too. There is also a nightclub here too. Does that sound like someone who is after for your father money? She ask

**Stephanie: **Maybe she greed for money.

**Claire: **Greed. No my client is not greed Mrs. Levesque. She is only look for what your father promises her.

**Stephanie: **Promise he say I will try to contribute money. That is not a promise. She said

**Claire: **That not a promise after finding out that he fathering another child?

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Claire: **Mrs. Levesque are you jealous that there is another McMahon child and it is a girl. She asked

**Stephanie: **I have nothing to be jealous.

**Claire: **Listen to you; right now, you sound very jealous.

**Stephanie: **I am not jealous.

**Claire: **Mrs. Levesque you've heard testimony from both of your brothers and your sisters in law meeting Cicely. Why didn't you go with them meet to her? She asked

**Stephanie: **I have other priorities that day. She replied

**Claire: **And what priorities were those? She asked

**Stephanie: **Being a mother to my three daughters.

**Claire: **I mean, correct me if I am wrong here, but doesn't both of your brothers have children? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes they do.

**Claire: **So why is it that your brothers and sister in laws find the time to go and meet Cicely but you couldn't find the time? She asked

**Stephanie: **Like I said before I was had other priorities.

**Claire: **That is not an excuse Mrs. Levesque especially when your brothers and sister in laws find the time. I mean honestly your own mother ask your father to meet her stepdaughter. However, you couldn't. She said, as she walks over to the table and pick up the paternity test paper.

**Stephanie: **Yes. She said, as Claire turn toward Stephanie and she walk over to the witness stand.

**Claire: **I've asked this question of your family who have testifies so far, and they've all told the court that they didn't have this paternity test paper draw up. Therefore, I am asking you right now did you have these paternity test paper draw up. She asked, she hand them to Stephanie to look over before answer her questions.

**Stephanie: **You ever think that maybe your client had these draw up. She replied

**Claire: **That is absurd first of all. Second of all, I didn't ask you that. I ask if you had these paternity test papers draw up. She asked again.

**Stephanie: **And if I did so what.

**Claire: **So what, it prove that you are jealous that there is another McMahon child and it is a girl. Moreover, you don't like that, one bit. Nothing further your honor. She said, as she walk back to her seat and sat down.

**Judge Cruz: **You may step down Mrs. Levesque. She said, as Stephanie stood up and step off the witness stand and walks back her seat and sat down.


	29. Chapter 29 Vince testimony

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 29- Vince testimony

After Stephanie testimony was finish it was Vince turn and after Stephanie testimony things are going to get very explosives with Vince testified now. Could his testimony jeopardy his chance with Cicely? Only time will tell.

**Judge Cruz: **Mr. Adams please calls your next witness. She said, as Leo stood up.

Leo: I call my client Vince McMahon. He said, as Vince stood up and walks toward the witness stand and step up and the bailiff swore him in.

**Vince: **I do. He said, as he sat down and he looked up he could see Cicely she was over her mother left shoulder and her sister Angelica on one side and her brother Raymond on the other of her side.

Leo: Mr. McMahon beside you Mrs. DeLorenzo can tell this court what really happen the night you had fight with your wife, and then you leave your home, go, get blind drunk, and end up alleged sleeping with Mrs. DeLorenzo, correct/ he ask

**Vince: **Yes. He said

Leo: And what happening Mr. McMahon went you meet Ms. DeLorenzo that night? He ask

**Vince: **Um- I do not know remember a lot of that night especially seeing that I get very drunk that night. The only thing I remember is, wake up in a bedroom that was not my mine and a woman walk into the bedroom who was not my wife. He replied

Leo: Mr. McMahon are saying that you could have been drug by Mrs. DeLorenzo. He ask

**Vince: **I really do not remember what happen.

Leo: Mr. McMahon do you honestly believe that Cicely DeLorenzo is your biological daughter? He ask

**Vince: **Um- I want to believe you, but right now, I do not know. He said, as Cicely was disgust with her biological father and Savannah was not to please either. Moreover, Vince could see Cicely face and he knew that she was not too happy with what he is saying.

Leo: if that true Mr. McMahon why are you acting like her father if you do not believe that Cicely DeLorenzo is your daughter. He said

**Vince: **I say I want believe but right now, I do not know. He said

Leo: Mr. McMahon did Mrs. DeLorenzo rape you. he said, as gasp were heard in the courtroom and Savannah turn toward Cicely who look pissed off and she stood up and walks out of the court room.

**Savannah: **Cicely honey. She called out; as she turn toward Vince who was on the witness stand and gave him, a dirty looked. If anything happen to my baby girl, I promise you, you will regret. She said, as she walks toward the exits to look for Cicely.

Linda, Shane, Valentin, Kacie and Marissa were shocked that Leo Adams would ever ask a question like that. It is bad enough that Stephanie told Kacie that she know that Cicely cannot say that she was conceiving out of love. However, this is even worst especially accusation Savannah DeLorenzo of rape. Well Vince on his own just jeopardize his change of walked Cicely down the aisle on her wedding day that is three months old away now.

**Judge Cruz: **It is very close to lunchtime so that break down and come back here at 1:30 pm. She said, as she grab her gavel and punched it.

Bailiff: all rise! He said, as everyone who was leave in the courtroom stood up as Judge Beatrice Cruz exits the bench and walks into her chamber.

Outside the courtroom Savannah, find out Cicely sitting on the bench.

**Savannah: **Sweet girl. She said softly, as she sat down next to her own biological child.

**Cicely: **Mama you always told me the true. Did you rape him? She asked in a raspy voice as everyone walks out of the courtroom.

**Savannah: **I absolutely did not rape him sweet girl of my mine. Her response

**Cicely: **I believe you mama. She said, as she saw Vine and stood up and

**Savannah: **Cicely honey it not worth right now. She said, as she stood up as well.

**Cicely: **Yes, it is mama. She said, as she walk overt him and tap him the shoulder and when turn him and he smile at her, and Cicely smack him in the face, and he rub his face.

**Vince: **Cicely you should hit your parent.

**Cicely: **My parent does not lie when they are puts under oath in a court of law. You are a self-righteous jerk right now for allow your attorney to ask you a question like that. We have a saying in Spanish: Nada sin mojarse la ropa. (You are so slick you swim and your clothes don't ever get wet.) She said, as her family smile because they knew what she say to her father.

**Vince: **What did you just say to me? He said

**Cicely: **Figure it out for yourself. However, I am warn you right now you will not be walking me down the aisle on my wedding day, especially after what just happen inside that courtroom. Moreover, if I find out that you are being mean to my stepmother I can promise you, I will come after you got it. She said

As she walks away with her family.


	30. Chapter 30 Vince testimony continue

_Paternity Revealed _

Here is the next chapter in the Paternity Revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter 30- Vince testimony continue

Everyone went to lunches and during lunch Linda kept going over what happen when Vince was testified, she couldn't believe what he say about the night he sleep with Savannah DeLorenzo. Linda had doubt about what Vince say, and she did not care for Leo Adams what he is trying to do.

Then she thought about her stepdaughter Cicely and her reaction. It was one of pure angry. In addition, to what happened outside of the courtroom with she and Vince, and she were proud of stepdaughter when she slaps her biological father in the face. After lunch, everyone arrive back at the courthouse and the courtroom of the honorable Judge Beatrice Cruz.

Bailiff: All rise! (As everyone stood up) court is back in session and the honorable Judge Beatrice Cruz presiding. He said, as Judge Cruz walk out of her chamber step up to the bench and sat down into chair.

**Judge Beatrice:** Please be seat. (as everyone sat down again.) Mr. McMahon please retakes the witness stand and remembers that you are still under oath.(as Vince stood up, walks toward the witness stand, and sat down.) Mr. Adams do you have any more questions for your client? She ask

Leo: No, your honor. He replied

**Judge Beatrice: **Ms. Daniels, you may being your crossing examine of Mr. McMahon. She said, as Claire Daniels stood up.

**Claire: **Thank you your honor. Mr. McMahon when you wake up the later that morning were you tie to the bed. She ask

**Vince: **No, I was not tie to the bed. She replied,

**Claire: **So you were not tie the bed. Then why is you attorney Mr. Adams suggest that you were rape by my client Mrs. DeLorenzo. She asks

**Vince: **Um- because I really do not remember what happen?

**Claire: **That is not an excuse Mr. McMahon. Your attorney is accusing Mrs. DeLorenzo of rape, I mean she cannot be charge now, but that is a serious accusations level against my client the mother of your daughter. What do you have to say to that? She ask, as she walk around the table toward the jury box stood there.

**Vince: **Nothing.

**Claire: **Nothing huh. Are you and your attorney trying to make my client look bad in the eyes of your daughter?

**Vince: **No.

**Claire: **No, but its look that way with these baseless accusations against her. Mr. McMahon when did you found out about Cicely? She asked

**Vince: **I found out about Cicely the day I went looking for a birthday gift for my wife Linda. He replied

**Claire: **And that same day is when you and my client Mrs. DeLorenzo talk about a paternity test? She ask

**Vince: **Yes. He replied

**Claire: **And what day was the paternity test taking Mr. McMahon? She ask

**Vince: **The very next day we took the paternity test. He replied

**Claire: **So on October 5, you, my client Mrs. DeLorenzo and Cicely took a paternity test. In addition, what exactly happened that day? She ask

**Vince: **Uh- Cicely was sound asleep in her mother arms. Moreover, she never woke up as the doctor took a swipe of her mouth. He replied

**Claire: **Did you ask to hold Cicely while she was sleep? She ask

**Vince: **No, I did not want to disturb her. He replied

**Claire: **So you never held your fourth child.

**Vince: **No.

**Claire: **When did you get the test results that say that you were Cicely father? She ask

**Vince: **Two days later on October 7. He replied, as Claire walks over to the table, picks up a piece of paper and walks over the witness stand.

**Claire: **Mr. McMahon you receive a piece of paper likes this one. She asked, as she show him the paper and Vince look at the paper.

**Vince: **Yes. He replied, as he hand the paper back to Claire.

**Claire: **And after receiving the test results, you never saw your daughter Cicely again? She ask

**Vince: **Yes.

**Claire: **Over the 26 years that you did not seen your daughter you also never send money to Mrs. DeLorenzo especially when you say I would try and contribute some money to her right. She said

**Vince: **Yes.

**Claire: **Why did not you send any money Mr. McMahon? She asked

**Vince: **Um- I was building a business and I had an obligation to my family. Money was tight. He replied

**Claire: **That is no excuse Mr. McMahon. You also had that same obligation to Cicely your daughter. In addition, you should be grateful to my client that she did not drag into court and have a judge order you to pay child support.

Leo: objection, your honor, Ms. Daniels is badinage the witness with these petty questions. He said

**Judge Beatrice: **First your objection is overruled Mr. Adams. Second, I do not found anything petty about the questions that Ms. Daniels is asking Mr. McMahon. You may continue Ms. Daniels. She said, as Leo sat down.

**Claire: **When did you finally see your daughter Cicely again Mr. McMahon? She ask

**Vince: **26 years later, was when I saw her again. He replied

**Claire: **Did you say anything to her that day? She ask

**Vince: **No, I did not; I did not want to scare her. He replied, as Claire walks over to the table again and picks up the paternity paper.

**Claire: **Mr. McMahon did you have these paternity test paper draw up? she asked, as she show him the paper.

**Vince: **No, I did not. I told Cicely that I did not have these drawn up. he said

**Claire: **Then who did Mr. McMahon, because everyone in your family say they did not except for one person. (as it dawn on everyone who had the paternity test paper draw up.) Nothing further your honor. She said, as she walk back to table and sat down next to Savannah.

**Judge Beatrice: **You may take down Mr. McMahon. (as Vince stood up, walk back to his seat, and sat down.) Mr. Adams do you have further witness? She ask

Leo: No your honor we rest. He replied

**Judge Beatrice: **Tomorrow morning Ms. Daniels you can begin calls your witness. This court is in a recess until tomorrow morning at 10:00 am. She said, as she grab her gavel and pound it.

Bailiff: All rise. He said, as everyone stood up as Judge Beatrice Cruz stood up exit the bench and walks into her chamber.

Everyone walks out of the courtroom and DeLorenzo family left the courthouse.

**Vince: **Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Yes dad.

**Vince: **I want the truth from you right now. Did you have the paternity test paper draw up? he asked firmly.

**Stephanie: **I do not know what you are talking about dad. she replied

**Vince: **Stephanie Marie you did this didn't you? he demand

**Stephanie: **And if I did so what.

**Vince: **Not so what Stephanie. I basically accused your mother my loving wife of 46 years of having those paternity test paper draw up. I fought with her over this. He said, as he walks away.


End file.
